


Just A Façade

by shewhowillnotbenamed1



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Relationship(s), RobRae Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhowillnotbenamed1/pseuds/shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: Robin and Raven were happily dating, until Slade returns to get what he wants. Robin breaks up with her in the cruelest way. Then, a heartbroken Raven meets a perfect, handsome stranger that takes an immediate interest in her. But he might not be a stranger at all. She starts to fall for him, but Robin decides he is not about to lose her without a fight. RobRaeSlade





	1. Encounters

** _"The entire sum of existence is the magic of being needed by just one person." Vi Putnam_ **

* * *

On the roof of Titans Tower, Raven was levitating in lotus position. She was enjoying the warmth of the sunrise on her skin and contemplating her thoughts. She sighed, completely at peace and feeling the cool breeze skimming across her face and through her hair. It was her favorite time of day.

Because at 6:00 AM, she knew Robin would wake up.

She had never dated anyone, until Robin. He challenged her. He saved her. Since the end of the world had nearly taken place, he saved her from her father _and herself._ They had grown closer and closer. She had once wondered about Beast Boy. Robin had her his heart. He managed to get her to go out on their first date together, which she shyly agreed to. Starfire was furious at first, but even she couldn't deny it.

They belonged together.

The two birds had picnics in the park, a few candlelight dinners in the common room, walks on the beach at night, they even went to Raven's favorite depressing cafe a few times. She let him teach her how to spar and trained her in more hand to hand. Pretty soon they were inseparable. They had the foundation of the bond even before Robin stole her first kiss. Long after their first kiss, Raven and Robin had their first time. Quite often, the two birds even slept in each others rooms. And she had never slept better. Their relationship gave her emotional freedom, she never knew she could have.

Raven had realized that she was able to fully feel emotions. The violet-haired girl was even able to _love_ Robin. She now had control over her powers now for the most part. The dark bird had thought it was because of her father's demise, but it wasn't just that. Being with Robin, had sparked something in her. Raven was really in love for once in her life. In her eyes, their relationship was perfect.

Robin quietly opened the door to the roof, not wanting to disturb his girlfriend. He walked slowly over to her, admiring her form. '_I could watch her float all day...'_

Sensing his presence she opened an eye.

"Good morning, Raven. How did you sleep?" Robin asked softly.

"It was okay, but I missed you last night." Raven lowered herself to the ground. She walked slowly over to him, Robin's eyes roamed her hourglass figure. Raven smiled coyly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"...Richard..." He inhaled her delicious vanilla and lavender scent, it was so...intoxicating to him, like everything about her. The dark girl began stroking his lips with her own. Robin pulled her tightly to him, kissing her, as his hands roamed her back. She nibbled softly on his plump bottom lip, seeking entrance. Robin moaned softly, opening his mouth for her and pulling her closer to him. She finally broke the kiss and placed a final peck on his lips.

"Raven, you seem to be in a particularly good mood, what's the occasion?"

"You're helping me make breakfast. I've finally decided I want to give cooking another try." Robin held the door politely open for his girlfriend and the two birds continued talking on the way to the kitchen.

"Well, that would be in your best interest since you somehow manage to burn salads. To this day, I still don't understand it." Robin chuckled.

"Fine, you're washing the dishes, I _think_ I can handle those waffles."

"Alright, then. I'm here to step in at any time," said Robin. Raven walked over to the cabinet and got out the waffle mix and ingredients, poured them in the mixing bowl and began to stir them together with the whisk.

"My waffles will have you _begging_ me to cook more," she smirked.

"You're something else..."

Robin grabbed her wrist, and spun her around into his arms. "I just want to hold you for a second Rae," he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes. "You always make me realize how lucky I am, even though my parents died..."

Robin kissed the top of her head. Raven reached up and peeled his mask away for a moment. She was staring into stunning, grey-blue eyes. Robin kissed her forehead down to the side of her face, then trailed his lips from her chin to her eyelid. He gazed at her intensely at her as he nipped her bottom lip, Raven's breath was hitched in her throat.

_'He doesn't know what he does to me..._' He pressed her against the counter, about to continue his onslaught on her lips, when her elbow knocked over the mixing bowl, spilling the batter all over the counter.

"Oops... Sorry, Rae," he said sheepishly.

"Don't be," she said seductively. The dark bird smeared a bit of waffle batter on his nose and then stood her tiptoes to lick it off.

Robin shivered. "Raven..." he said putting his mask on again. He leaned closer to her so their noses were touching. "The things I want to do to you in this kitchen..."

"Let's wait until tonight." she murmured. She pinched his butt and smirked at his surprised reaction. "Then I will be _all_ yours." Robin grinned.

They continued working quietly together, enjoying their silence-that is until everyone else woke up. "Good morning y'all!" Cyborg said smiling enthusiastically as he walked in. The cybernetic teen eyed the large piles of waffles on the counter with his eyes as large as saucers. "Alright! Waffles on the gourmet..." He began to help himself.

Starfire bolted into the kitchen quickly spotting the waffles. "Good Morning, Friend Robin and Friend Raven!" Starfire cheered. "You have constructed the round, grid-covered discs for consumption, yes?" She grabbed a bunch and began drowning them in mustard instead of syrup.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys."

He sniffed the air and looked exasperated. "I'm just going to assume you didn't make soy waffles like I always suggest..." She rolled her eyes at this. "I know waffles are technically vegetarian, but tofu is really a great source of protein. Also, dairy is really-"

Starfire shoved a tofu waffle directly into his mouth.

"You're lucky these are delicious." said Beast boy with his mouth completely full.

* * *

**Later that crime free day...**

Raven stripped herself of her leotard and tossed it into the laundry hamper near the bathroom. She sighed, and looked at herself in the mirror by her bookshelf. Raven self-consciously ran her fingers through her hair which was trailing well-past her shoulder blades.

'_I forgot to cut my hair again... Robin hasn't said anything, maybe I'll just leave it a while.'_

As she walked she took off her black bra and matching g-string, unaware of Slade watching from the shadows with his mouth agape and eyes wide. He had been coming to deliver another message, but he hadn't been expecting a show. '_Has she always looked...like **that**. Maybe I just didn't notice before...' _Slade wondered. That creamy skin of her ample cleavage and her impossibly small waist. His gaze lingered for more than a few seconds on the wild little tuft of purple hair between her thighs and at her long, pale legs. '_As much as I enjoy this, it's time to deliver yet another message', _thought Slade, smirking underneath his mask. The masked man slowly walked out of the shadows.

"Well hello, Raven, so nice to see you-well all of you really," he smirked. Raven was beyond _shocked_. Raven's eyes widened and she gasped. She stood there for a second, in stupor before she grabbed her towel, knotting it around herself.

"Slade, you sick bastard, how **_dare_** you come in my room?" she asked, her tone low and deadly, eyes flashing white in alarm.

She was too surprised that he was alive after two years that she could barely remember what to do. Quickly her emotionless mask returned. "I don't know how you came back, but dead or alive, I'm still going to take you _out_." She raised her hands opening her mouth up to say her famous three words, but Slade appeared behind her fast as lightning, and covered her mouth tightly.

"Ah ah, Raven."

The gothic girl gave him a powerful aura encased right hook to his jaw. She followed it up with a roundhouse. Slade stepped back, releasing her, holding his jaw for a second. '_My my, someone's gotten better in my absence._'

"You nearly bruised me there, my dear. Wouldn't want anything to break, now would we?" he drawled.

Her eyes narrowed. Before the black shadows she cast could reach him, he punched hard her in the gut and sent her flying smack into the wall near her bed. _'Damn he's fast.'_ She coughed in pain and struggled to get up. "It has been a nice visit. But sadly, beautiful bird, I think I will save the more formal introductions for when I see the rest of the titans," said Slade in his seductive and teasing tone.

_'Hm', _thought Slade sneaking another good look at her. '_That bird boy is lucky...but not for long...' _Slade back flipped and landed on the large window ledge. Raven began to rise, wincing in pain, her hands were glowing with her dark energy, preparing to stop him.

"Raven..." he murmured turning to face her for the last time. "Daddy dearest may be dead, but that doesn't mean you won't be seeing _me_ anymore... Remember, you _owe _me. "

And with that, Slade jumped out her window. Raven ran to it, hoping to catch before he hit on the ground below. To her dismay, Slade was gone. Raven sat down on her bed, confused and shocked by the strange encounter.

"He's back." She should have known. Every time she cooked, something terrible happened.

She wracked her brain for her next steps. '_I can't believe he's back, after more than a year missing... I...have to tell Robin-but he'll just drive himself crazy__ looking for Slade... I'll tell him, I just need to figure out how...'_

Raven winced as she touched her bruised stomach, she used her powers to heal the angry red marks without leaving any traces of scars. Robin would just have more questions. She walked into the bathroom, grabbing her favorite lavender shampoo and body wash, a pair of black boy shorts, and one of Robin's white t-shirts that he was always leaving around in her room. The dark bird walked into the shower stall turning on the cool water, letting it run over her smooth, pale skin. Raven washed herself clean of sweat from training, and of the encounter with Slade. There was something else that she just couldn't push from her mind.

_'Did I hallucinate or did Slade say I was **beautiful?** He's definitely playing his mind games again, toying with me...'_

He could have easily won the fight while she was down, why didn't he? '__I don't know why I did not sense his presence before, he must be masking his aura somehow...' __Raven let the water run over her for a few minutes and got out of the shower, toweling herself off. She pulled on the snug boy shorts and slipped the white t-shirt over her head.

Walking into her bedroom she smiled slightly when she saw Robin on her bed wearing only a pair of navy blue sweatpants. She loved it when she saw him in her bed, waiting for her. He was lying supine on the violet-colored, silk sheets, with his eyes closed and finally free of that black and white mask. Raven was one of the few people he had ever let see him without it.

He looked so peaceful and calm lying there without the stresses of the day burdening him. So it seemed like a shame to interrupt him. Raven walked noiselessly towards him. She climbed gently onto the bed and onto him and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Robin opened his delicately slanted, gray-blue eyes and sat up to see two huge purple orbs staring at him expectantly. He sat up slowly as he stretched. "Wow...you definitely look better in my shirt than I do," he admitted and kissed her lightly.

The purple-haired girl pushed him back onto the bed gently. Robin held her to him closely, like he didn't ever want to let her go. She stared into his beautiful eyes, as if trying to commit every inch of them to memory. _I have to tell him...I could be putting him in danger by not doing so...and yet I can't bring myself to_... Robin gazed at her lovingly. What was it about her that was so...unlike any other girl he had ever seen? The moonlight was shining through a sliver in the curtains of her enormous windows. Her face was illuminated by the silver light. It was as if the moon was shining through every pore on her skin. He sighed contently.

"Raven...you're an angel." he breathed.

"Robin, come on I'm the spawn of Satan practically..." she retorted. There she went again, downplaying how incredible she was.

"_You_ are beyond the comprehension of mere mortals. Believe me, a half-demon trying to live life like a saint, well, that's the most holy thing I've ever heard of." Raven smiled, a genuine smile, Robin's special smile.

"Well I think the same thing about your eyes..." Raven murmured. "You hide them away...the same reason why I had to hide parts of myself. But...you could have gotten Kitten in jail quicker by just taking off your mask, you know..." she joked.

Robin laughed. "Oh really? Well, maybe if you flashed a few villains of the male variety a little _thigh_-" Robin was cut off by a teddy bear encased in black aura hitting him in the face. The bear turned brown once more and landed in his hands and he examined it, curiously.

"Wow, Rae...a teddy bear? I didn't think you were one to keep stuffed animals," he grinned. Robin had always thought she had a soft spot and found the fact that she kept a teddy bear to be rather cute. The thought of her cuddling with it at night was beyond adorable.

"I only keep it because it's the first thing you gave me, when you won it for me at the fair a long time ago..." she reminisced. Robin examined at it again in the dim light of Raven's candles.

"Ah, I remember. That was...so long ago. I can't believe you still have this..." Robin trailed off.

"I liked you even then..." she admitted, blushing. Robin's lips found hers and he began kissing her sweetly. She sighed. Those kisses.

"Rae...you're amazing..." said Robin. He smiled at her sleepily. He was so adorably sweet. She couldn't ruin this. Their lives together were practically perfect. _'Last time he drove himself crazy and nearly killed himself trying to get Slade...' _Raven thought to herself.

"Raven, it seems like something is on your mind. Do you want to share it with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, my emotions are just acting up again. It's Lust, she _just_ can't enough of you." Raven replied in a slightly breathy voice. Well it wasn't a total lie. Lust _thoroughly_ enjoyed all the time she spent with her boyfriend.

"I drive you crazy, huh?" he whispered in a husky voice, moving closer to her. Raven knew she needed to tell him what transpired earlier in her room, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy their quality time. A part of her nagged that if she were a good, honest girlfriend, she would not be keeping secrets from the man she loved.

The half-naked hero stared at her intensely, slowly caressing her cheek. He leaned in slowly and she felt his breath on her lips the dark girl shivered in anticipation. Like she always did. He softly captured her lips once more. The petite girl shut her eyes and responded slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was a pleasurable way to get her mind off of the ordeal with Slade.

She allowed her mind to grow blank as the kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Raven couldn't help but moan softly, opening her mouth for him. He was so skilled with his lips and tongue.

Robin explored every crevice in her mouth. He brushed over the roof of her mouth. He sucked on her tongue enjoying the muffled pleasured sounds she made. She nipped and licked his lips; Robin moaned and he pulled her closer as their lips devoured each other's. The empath loved the feeling of the heat of his body against hers. He moved his lips down to her cheek and her chin, planting butterfly kisses along the way.

The spiky haired teen began licking her neck and tugged his t-shirt away from her throat so he could have better access. Nibbling on the soft, pale skin and running his tongue over the sensitive spots. "Mmm..." Raven moaned. _'He feels **so** good.'_ Robin smirked. He knew just how to make her turn to jelly in his arms.

"Forever with that cocky smirk, Boy Wonder."

She grabbed his face and pulled him into another heated exchange. Then she slid her hands down his muscular back and grabbed his ass, pulling his body closer to hers. She began grinding her pelvis into his hardness slowly. Painstakingly slowly.

Robin through his head back at this, and grabbed her thighs. Raven pushed him back onto the bed. He groaned at the loss her warmth on him. He She started kissing, biting, and licking his neck, she kissed her way down to his nipples, licking them thoroughly. She curled her fingers through his hair as she kissed and nibbled at his chest. She paused to inhale the woodsy, smoky, and salty scent that was him. _Delicious._ She seemed to be enjoying every inch of him. Robin bit his lip. He watched as she continued to make love to his torso with her mouth. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. The anticipation was killing him.

Down she went, over his sculpted abs, until she reached the waistband of his pants. Those would have to go. _Now_. She wanted him in pleasurable agony. With a simple flick of her wrist, his sweat pants were strewn across a random corner in the room.

"That's...cheating Rae." he stuttered as she began stroking the bulge in his underwear. She planted open mouthed kisses over the fabric. "Oh...Raven..." he moaned again. As if he cared how she got his clothes off. He was right where she wanted him. And she was dying to feel more of him. Before she could slip her hand into his boxers, the raven-haired teen flipped them over.

"Let me make you feel good..." were the words he breathed along her neck. She could feel her moist panties get even wetter.

He was straddling her waist. He pressed the petite form against the mattress, bracing himself with one arm for support. He covered her mouth with another heated exchange. He was taking his time to savor every second of this. He had all night to enjoy every inch of her.

He broke apart for a moment just to slip the t-shirt over her head and throw it on the floor. There was a wonderful sight before him. Raven's glassy purple eyes were burning over with intensity lust. Pink lips were parted as she panted after their heated make-out, her violet colored locks fanned out onto the bed, like a purple halo. On her full chest her hard dusty-pink nipples stood straight out, practically begging to be touched-and sucked.

She was truly a sight to be hold, laying there in only her black panties.

The only thing that could make it better was if she was wearing nothing at all. The less layers between them the better. He would have time for that later. For now he wanted to take his time with her. Building up the intensity until she was practically begging him to take her. Robin claimed her lips once more and gently caressed her breastbone, down to her stomach. He brushed his hands over her chest. She cried out as he tweaked her nipples. Her breasts were quite sensitive, and he _loved_ it. Robin broke the kiss and began trailing his mouth down to her chest.

When touched them the right way, he could drive her crazy.

And he wanted her dripping.

The dark-haired teen hovered over her, his warm breath on her nipple, then attacked heaved and ran her fingers through his hair. Robin took her whole nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it, nibbling on it, and suckling it. She could feel his excitement between her legs. The heat between them was burning her up. "Oh...AZAR!" Raven yelled, moaning loudly. Robin switched breasts, sucking on her other pink-tinted nipple all the while squeezing and fondling her soft vanilla colored bosom. _'Fuck.'_ He continued his ministrations as he ran his fingers over her wetness through her panties.

"...ROBIN!" Raven groaned out even louder, grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

**Knock Knock Knock**

"_WILL_ ya'll keep it..."All of a sudden, the door fell down-courtesy of Cyborg's fist. "Down..." The three super powered teens stood in the hallway in their pajamas looking extremely exhausted-and embarrassed. Cyborg stopped when he saw what they were doing.

They quickly covered their eyes, and turned their backs to give the couple some privacy and also to try to clear their minds of what they had just seen. Raven practically motor-boating Robin's face was definitely going to cause some mental scarring for Cyborg. He already knew his little sister had grown up, but he didn't need a constant reminder. But certainly not for Starfire, she still had yet to grasp the situation. And Beast Boy, he didn't need the reminder of their relationship again. He never showed it and often he hid his true feelings behind his mask of jokes, but he still harbored some feelings for a certain purple-haired teen.

"Sorry about the door, you two," said Cyborg, looking sheepish.

"Friend Cyborg, please, are Friends Raven and Robin engaging in the grebnaxthorging? asked Starfire innocently. Maybe she did understand.

"Whoa, Starfire, I don't know, but I can at least say they're definitely not in danger..." replied the cybernetic teen who had recently learned Tamaranean. Raven covered herself up with the sheet and Robin put his mask back on while their backs were turned.

"Yeah... _Some_ danger..." mumbled Beast Boy.

"You guys can _go_ now," muttered a very annoyed Raven.

"Guys, go get some rest, training practice at 8 am tomorrow," ordered Robin in his serious voice. Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned in unison.

"Good night friends, tomorrow I shall prepare the bars of energy for us all to consume!" Starfire smiled and jetted off to her room like a bullet.

"Starfire, you don't want to do that, we're all very_ very_ allergic!" Cyborg yelled and ran after her.

"I do not know the meaning of this word _'aller-gic'_..." Starfire shouted back in a sing song voice.

"Sure you do, I'll say it for you in Tamaranean!" Cyborg called, running after her. Starfire's giggles echoed through the hall.

Beast Boy sulked away to his room not sparing either of them a glance. '_What's wrong with him?'_ wondered Raven. It had been an awkward time to walk in on them to say the least.

"Azarth Metrion Zinthos," she chanted as she guided the door back on its hinge with powers and locked it.

"Well, that was...awkward..." Robin began, removing his mask and placing it on her nightstand again. "Talk about killing the mood..."

"Would it help if I said your 'authoritative voice' is kind of..._hot_?" Raven removed the violet sheets from her body and covered both of them. Robin pulled her into his arms.

"That _does_ turn me on. We do have training tomorrow and it's getting late, Rae."

She pouted a little. "Fine, but tomorrow you're all mine..."

"I will definitely be looking forward to that... Good night Raven, I love you."

"I love you too, Richard..." whispered Raven, feeling slightly guilty again.

"Raven...you seem like something's troubling you...is there anything you want to talk about?" _'What's going on with her?'_

"No, I'm fine Robin, just tired..." He looked at her suspiciously, like he didn't quite believe her.

"Well I just want to remind you that you can talk to me about _anything. _Even girl talk, but that's more up Starfire's alley. You catch my drift..."

"Well aside from the fact that we need to soundproof this room... I just thought Beast Boy was acting a little strange, that's all," she answered. It was not entirely a lie...

"Oh, yeah. I thought so too. we really do have a bond. You read me like an open book..."

The blue-eyed boy gave a soft lingering peck, falling asleep almost instantly. Of course he knew something was bothering her. They still had a bond after all. It had evolved tremendously over the years. He could figure it out. So she would have to tell him the truth eventually. She hated that she lying to him, but she had to for his own good.

It seemed that Slade had come between them after all. Raven closed her eyes trying to sleep and not wonder if the worst had yet to come.

But it seemed like it already had.

* * *

**A/N:** Free to write a review or ask questions! I have my other stories published on Fanfiction. 


	2. Rewind

_ **"I only wish to be the fountain of love from which you drink, every drop promising eternal passion."** _

* * *

Raven stirred slowly, feeling safe and warm in Robin's muscular arms, despite her tossing and turning in her dreams haunted by a certain bronze and black mask. She opened her eyes, to see Robin's sparkling blue-gray eyes in front of her purple ones. He disentangled himself from her as she sat up in bed and stretched. Raven pulled him to her once more and the dark haired teen held her gently in his arms again, his hands rubbing her bare back. They never needed words for mornings like these. The two lovers relished the feeling of laying together for a few more minutes...maybe hours.

Richard didn't care as long as the girl remained in his arms.

Raven cupped his face in her hands, stroking his stubbly cheek with her thumb. She sighed looking into his gorgeous eyes. '_He makes me wonder how I got so lucky every time.'_ He was not just sexy like in the posters with the cocky smiles that all the infatuated girls had on their walls, but handsome. He no longer had a boyish face, he was much more mature. Well, _in some ways__._

_'I can't ruin this...I **love** him. I like that he's actually at ease and stops working sometimes. He's even been less paranoid ever since Slade disappeared...but that will all change after I tell him...'_

Robin smiled and kissed her softly. Raven ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him feverishly. He pressed his well-toned chest to her full breasts. Raven rubbed her chest against his slowly, and moaned at the sensation of her bare nipples rubbing against him. Robin reluctantly parted from delectable lips, panting lightly, giving her a slightly surprised but equally lustful look.

"Isn't it a bit too early for this Raven?" asked Robin in a husky voice. It was never too early for sex.

"Come on, you know I can't resist you, Robin. And besides, you promised that today we'd finish where we left off...so let's..." Raven began trailing kisses down his neck.

"Oh and we will-but your morning breath is killer..." he joked.

Raven rolled her eyes, and pushed him off her and climbed out of bed and went to her bathroom and to brush her teeth. Robin was still sitting on the edge of her bed when she finished, he had already brushed his teeth. She turned on the water in the shower and removed her black-lace boy shorts. Robin licked his lips. '_I_ s_till can't believe she's all mine_.' She turned toward him. He could feel himself start to harden. _Damn._

"Do I really look that good Richard?" the pale teen asked, reading his thoughts. He nodded dumbly. "So...are you just going to sit there and watch...or are you going to join me?" She needed to feel him on her. And she needed it now.

Robin smiled and immediately obeyed. He walked into the bathroom. He stepped out of his Calvin Klein boxers and joined his girlfriend in the shower. She didn't have to tell him twice. He loved showering with his dark bird. Watching the water droplets skim and cling to each one of her curves. Even if showering together was distracting-it was always pleasurable. No matter how cold the water was, there was still so much heat between them. And even though their intentions had been to get clean at first, they would always end up dirtier than when they started.

It was always more than worth it.

The dark girl grabbed the soap and began scrubbing his chest, down to his glistening abs, then lower.

"I can see how dirty you are, _Dick. _Let me clean you up."

Raven taunted as she washed his hardened member with one hand and stroked it with the other. So she wanted to play with him again? He was more than up for it. He loved their sex games. Watching her let loose. Being aggressive. Seeing which one of them would give in first. It was incredibly arousing. The soap was lubricating him deliciously. "Hmm...you're _so_ hard. I wonder why that could be," Raven teased. She moved her fingers around the tip of his manhood. Robin was panting by now.

"Just a little taste..."

Raven licked the very tip of his head, and sucked on it. The heat of his smooth skin was searing her mouth. She feel herself getting wetter as she thought about the feeling of him between her legs. By now he could barely contain his moans which came out in between each of his pants. She then swirled her tongue around the top of his shaft. His legs shook as she tasted him. If she kept this up, he wasn't going to last long at all.

"Oh...good _God_, Raven," he groaned deeply. He couldn't let her win this easily.

Thankfully, she gave him a little relief. Raven kissed him as she washed his legs, massaging them expertly. She hit his ass-hard-with a loud resounding _smack,_ richoting water droplets and echoing in the shower. He growled and took the soap and washed her neck, kissing and licking it a path to her shoulders and chest, as he washed her soft mounds-painstakingly slow. The blue-eyed boy touched her nipples carefully, pinching them

"Ah!" she cried out. Robin nibbled on them and flicked his tongue over them. She moaned loudly as she moved against him. He loved how much she enjoyed this. Her body was his for the taking. Just the way he liked it. He bit down...hard. The dark girl gasped.

"Give in to me, Raven. I know you're enjoying this." he said huskily.

He washed her stomach, caressing it and even lower to her now dripping sex, making sure to wash it inside and out. Raven fought to control her moans. Her hips bucked against his hand it caressed the skin right above her opening. Then the digits moved to the soft, silky lips of her womanhood. The lips were swollen. She was so ready for him. Before they came together, he wanted to make her explode.

He stroked her swollen clit with his thumb. Over and over. Rubbing her Just long enough to elicit a loud moan from her. Robin plunged a finger into her, loving the feeling of her wetness and her muscles clenching around him. He pumped into her without pause. Stroking and swatting at her clit all the way. Her toes curled under her.

He added a second digit.

Raven clutched him, grabbing his forearm. She couldn't take it anymore. He could see she was getting close from the rapid rising and falling her chest. He kissed her neck He loved pleasuring her and eliciting those delectable moans. "Richard...I...I'm going to-" She came all over his fingers, breathing harshly and trembling. He kissed her long and hard. Easing her cries with his tongue.

He licked his glistening fingers clean. "Mmm...I love your taste." he murmured. Her pussy was slick with her juices.

"Do you want some more, Raven?" he asked her. Her breath, hitched in her throat.

"Oh Dick, don't tease me..." She was still coming down from her high.

Like he needed encouragement? Robin pushed her against the shower wall and began kissing her fiercely, their tongues dueling his mouth. She embraced him, pulling him tightly to her. He kneaded the sensitive skin on her hips.

Robin lifted her up and held her against the cold shower tiles, settling his warmth on her. He couldn't wait to be inside her again. But he was having so much fun playing with her. He wouldn't give in until she begged-pleaded with him to take her. And fuck her senselessly. He knew exactly how to get her to admit defeat. The spiky-haired teen pressed the tip of his manhood against her opening. Raven moaned quietly. "What's that, Raven?" Robin asked innocently. She cried out as he rubbed against her harder. "Richard...please..." she groaned.

"Please, what?" he teased, pretending to be oblivious to what he was doing to her. And then he proceeded to tickle her clit in teasing circles with his head.

Smearing precum on her swollen lips as he went. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

Dear _God_.

The contrast of the white hot intensity of his muscular body and the cold tiles on her back. The hard-softness of his cock. The way he was touching her. Urging her to submit. To give in, so he could pleasure her. She was losing any resolve she had. She needed him to take her now, and she didn't care if she had to beg. She submitted. She cried out for him.

"I need you. Please fuck me..." Raven breathed.

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. ."

Robin was more than happy to fulfill that request. He wasn't sure if he could have held out for one more second. He growled as he plunged slowly into her hot, wet, tightness. She moved her legs apart to let him in even deeper. He thrust gently. She moved her hips slowly in sync with his.

"Richard..." She moaned. Throwing her head back. So good.

He pushed harder into her. Then he drew back. No. _Not yet._

He pulled out of her. She groaned at the loss. He smirked and he spun her around. She had no idea what she was in for.

Raven gasped. She had not been expecting that. Her chest and hips were pressing into the shower wall.

"_You_ are going stand there, while I fuck you from behind..." he purred dangerously. Her eyes darkened further at his words. She jumped as he returned the favor from earlier and smacked her alabaster skin of her ass leaving behind a red handprint. Robin watched in awe as his tanned member disappeared into the slick folds of her reddened pussy.

He continued moving in and out of her. He tilted his hips to get just the right angle for her to feel every inch of him. She groaned in ecstasy, arching her back. God _yes_. They both moaned unison. He was kissing the nape of her neck and reaching around to squeeze her breasts. She pressed his head further into her neck.

He pounded faster, ramming into her sweet spot again and again while she grabbed fistfuls of his hair. Raven cried out again grinding her hips into his. Robin hit that toe-curling spot one more time and they moaned loudly as she climaxed. "OH, DICK!" Her tightness enveloped every inch of him, holding him in a vice grip. He could barely move inside her.

"RAVEN!" Robin yelled as he came after her. He spilled his seed into her and it overflowed and ran down their legs, washed away by the water. The two birds were still one as they held each other, breathing in ragged gasps as the water ran over their bodies.

Robin nibbled on her earlobe.

"Why don't we try that again?" he whispered huskily.

Raven gave him a sexy smile and answered by pulling him into another passionate kiss, as her fingers slowly stroked his arousal...

* * *

**After Training  
**

Robin jumped and delivered a final roundhouse kick to the punching bag. He was just finishing his workout after everyone else left, having finished their training. Raven was in her room meditating or reading, Starfire was walking Silkie, Beastboy was playing video games in the living room, and Cyborg was probably with him. He was just wiping his face off on a towel when Cyborg rushed in, his expression tense and worried.

"Robin, there's something you should see... It's concerning our surveillance tapes..." Robin narrowed his eyes and followed Cyborg into the surveillance room. "Take a look at one of our latest tapes," said the cybernetic teen as he pushed the play button on the computer. On the large plasma screen a large figure encased in shadows walked stealthily...into Raven's room. Robin was not going to let his emotions cloud his judgment-a very 'Raven-like' thing to do, despite the fact that he was angry. '_Wait a second I could have sworn I saw...'_

"Pause it to right before he walks in and zoom in." Cyborg did as he was told and low and behold...an S insignia was magnified on his chest. "It can't be..." said Robin. His mind was a jumbled mass of anger, confusion, rage and guilt. His Slade obsessed expression was taking over again.

"Slade would never let himself be seen in the tower! ...unless it was on purpose, he _wants_ us to know he's alive!" Robin exclaimed, angrily. Cyborg was getting worried. The only person who able to get him out of his Slade obsessed ways was-

"Raven...I have to ask her if she's been seeing anybody or anything strange lately." He began briskly walking out of the surveillance room.

"Robin, wait, we're not completely certain ye-" Cyborg was cut off by the door slamming shut. He was already having regrets about telling his leader about this. Cyborg was more than certain it was a Slade-bot and not the real thing, but Robin didn't know that and it was too late.

Robin walked swiftly down the hall to her room and knocked loudly on the door. She opened the door and smiled. "Robin, are you back for more already?" Robin didn't answer and walked inside with a stoic expression on his face. He sat down on the bed next to her.

"Raven, this is serious, I need to know if you've seen anything...strange lately around the tower."

"Strange? The only strange thing I see is the fact that we're both on my bed and we're _talking_," retorted Raven.

"Raven this is **not** a laughing matter, have you at least sensed another presence or aura around the tower or not?"

"..." She turned away from him casting her eyes downward, his piercing gaze was hard to meet. Robin's expression softened, realizing that he was being too rash. Maybe a different approach would be best.

"Raven...please... Baby, I'm begging you..." he murmured, taking her small hands in his.

"Okay Robin, look, I didn't want to tell you before but..."

"Rae, you can tell me anything...and you know that..."

"Yes, Richard, I know...but this is not a trust issue..."

"Raven," he said touching her arm softly. "I'm only asking you this because I want to protect out city and our team, but more importantly you, the love of my life." He took her face in his hands and gave her a kiss stroking her full, delicious lips with his own. When they pulled away from each other, Raven searched his eyes with her own. '_His words **are** sincere...I guess it's time to finally get this thing of my chest.'_

"Richard...I saw Slade yesterday, he was in my room and watched me while I...undressed...and then he came out of the shadows and said that...I was in his debt because he helped to defeat Trigon. I managed to punch him once, but he was unfazed and he was too quick for me and and punched me in the stomach. Then, he jumped out the window when I was off guard." Robin was instantly furious, his expression darkened. '_How dare he! That __**sick** bastard! I'LL MAKE HIM PAY!'_

"Raven why didn't you tell me _sooner_? I could have done something about this! Do you realize the menace you just left out there on the streets?"

"Robin...I was going to tell you, but I knew you would react like this...and I didn't want to lose you..."

"_Lose_ me? Raven this isn't about _me_, it's about protecting the city and all those people. Your _feelings_ should be the last thing on your mind right now, you barely seemed to have feelings before, so why should they matter now?" The empath's expression darkened.

"I _have_ feelings! I only showed them because of _you_! I thought you understood-that's why I let you in, but now I know I shouldn't have!" Raven was trying to keep her hold on her emotions, this was killing her inside. She needed him to leave. '_I can't lose control...Don't lose control...'  
_

"For the last time this is _not_ about _me_ and _you_! You must have forgotten that I'm your leader-and as your leader, I say we both need some time away from each other, so we can _both_ focus on our duties, not on petty things like _love_. Before we even started dating, you told me you weren't even sure you _could_ love, so this shouldn't be too hard for you to do." With this Raven turned away from him and put her hood up.

"Get out..." she whispered.

"Look, Raven, you need to just think it over and-" Robin began as he stood up and started to walk over to her.

"I said _get out_ RIGHT NOW!" She yelled turning to face him, her eyes were white, her hood blew off and her hair was blowing about wildly.

"Raven, this is better for the both of us!" he yelled above the howl of the wind that came from seemingly nowhere and the random objects shattering in her room. He tried not to get swept away by the wind, but it was too strong.

"GET OUT!" Raven screamed, using her powers to push him out.

Robin stumbled out of her room and into the hallway; the door slammed immediately behind him. He was too confused and upset to notice Beast Boy exiting the common room and approaching him.

"Robin?" asked Beast Boy, "Dude, are you okay? Cyborg showed me and Star the tapes and we're going to do anything we can to help find him."

"No, it's not only that, I think that Raven and I...just broke up..."

"I'm really sorry, man." And Beast Boy really _was_ sorry, because Raven's happiness was _that_ important to him. '_Even though I would have preferred her to be with me, I'm glad he made her happy and that was good enough for me...but now...'_

"I didn't mean for it to end like this, I just can't have Slade use Raven to get to me-that would be a major liability to the team."

"That's why Robin? You never cared about this before. You didn't have to break up with her!" he replied incredulously.

"I was foolish to think that I could be a hero and have a relationship-it just won't work," he said adamantly.

"That doesn't matter, Robin, she _loves _you, you make her _happy_. I don't know anyone else who can do that for Raven... Certainly not me..." Beast Boy stalked off angrily.

"This is _my_ business Beast Boy! You don't know the first thing about her!" The dark haired teen declared, yelling after the changeling, who paused mid stride.

"Well unlike _you_ I've always known that Raven has feelings! And for the record Robin, Raven can take care of _herself_! She's done it all her life because of people like _you_!" he shouted back, then disappeared behind the corner of the hallway.

Robin clenched his fists, in furious stupor. '_This is all because of Slade...if it weren't for him...' _He gritted his teeth and punched the wall next to her door leaving a dent in it, blood flowed from his knuckles from such a strong impact on the plaster. "Damn it," he scowled holding his hand in pain. Robin walked away in huff to the computer room so he could focus on finding Slade's whereabouts, oblivious to the light sobs coming from behind Raven's door.

Raven tried to meditate and not let the tears fall, even though she was alone. She was going to pretend the fight never happened, even though she was alone. If only her emotions would let her forget it.

_'He'll come to his senses' _said Hope.

_'Yeah, and when he does, we can have some wild make up sex...'_ suggested Lust.

_'You should go out to clear your mind, It'll make you feel better!' _said Happiness.

_'Don't let Robin cloud your mind, there was some truth to his words despite how he articulated them_, _he has a point: the enemy is who you should be focusing on',_ ordered Knowledge.

_'Smash his face in! No guy breaks up with us and gets away with it!' _Rage yelled.

_'Okay, you guys are right except for you Rage...'_ Raven admitted. '_For now the only thing I'm going to do is try to meditate-and not think about...'_

**Knock Knock Knock**

Raven regained her composure and opened the door, but saw no one there. "Hello?"

"Meow!" The purple haired girl looked down to see an adorable green kitten with huge green eyes pushing a box of chocolate with his nose toward her door. "Is that milk chocolate?" The kitten shook his head 'No'. "Good, I hate milk chocolate." Raven half-smiled and scooped up the kitten and the chocolate in her arms and closed the door. She put him on her bed and sat cross legged next to him. He jumped on her lap.

"I wish I could take it all back..." Raven sniffed.

The oddly colored animal tried to pick up a chocolate in his paw, and squeaked when it fell miserably on the floor. Raven couldn't help but laugh. She bit into a chocolate. "Mmmm...Godiva...you shouldn't have," the dark bird said to kitten. The kitten gave her a grateful "meow." She petted the kitten, softly stroking his green fur. The kitten curled up and purred happily on her lap. She continued stroking his fur until he soon fell asleep. Raven yawned and lay back on her bed. '_All this crying, and over a boy nonetheless, is...tiring...' _she yawned again and fell asleep with the kitten on her stomach.

She finally awoke at 9pm to find no kitten, but a note that made her smile.

_Dearest Raven,_

_I hope that by the time you read this letter the tears that stained your perfect face would have ceased to fall. Please know, that I am always here for you if ever need anything at all._

_-B.B.  
_

She stretched contently. Who knew Beast Boy was so poetic? Raven got out of bed and went in her closet. "Nope, that has Starfire written all over it, in a pink pen with decorative fushia feathers...too plain...too fancy...God, the alien was right, I _do_ need to go shopping..." she thought aloud. Raven filed through the clothes in her closet, settling on a pale blue baby doll tank top with midnight blue embellishments, a birthday present from Starfire that she actually liked-not that she would ever tell her that. She threw on a pair of black jeans, and gray high heeled boots. Raven dressed slowly and combed her hair, even adding a little eyeliner.

She walked to the common room, where all the titans were. Robin was over by the computer still researching, while Starfire was on the couch with B.B. and Cyborg watching a movie. "Is someone there?" asked the blond girl on the wide screen TV. She opened the door began checking out the dark and abandoned barn with a flashlight. "Don't go in there Alex! Please!" yelled a trembling Cyborg. "I thought you learned your lesson in first movie!" Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg held each other as the girl on screen came closer to the monster of various tentacles who was hidden behind a large bail of hay.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the three screamed in unison as the monster grabbed her with his tentacles and threw her head first into one of the sleeping cows in the barn.

"Do I really look_ that _bad?" asked Raven playfully. "I know I didn't really look in the mirror, but come _on_."

The titans turned around to see Raven standing behind the couch, Robin and Beast Boy were checking her out longer than necessary of course. Robin tried to hide it with a scowl. "My, Friend Raven, you look glorious...I am glad you have decided to wear the outfit I previously purchased for you..." said Starfire nervously trying to relieve the tension in the room. Raven ignored her and walked over to Beast Boy. She looked at him as though seeing him for the first time.

He was now taller than her by about 4 inches, his hair was a bit shaggy and had grown in his face, but in a handsome way. He also had developed muscles that even rivaled Robin's. And she of all people would know. In another life, maybe they could have been more.

"Raven?" he asked, clearly unsure. '_Not that I mind this at all, but...'_

"I really appreciate what you did for me-and that note was incredibly sweet, you _really_ cheered me up, Beast Boy." She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. Beast Boy blanched. By now Robin's eyes were boring holes into Beast Boy's back. He pulled away.

"Y-you're very welcome, Raven," the green teen stammered.

The other titans gave her funny looks, except Robin, who was steaming. She tried her best not to smirk. '_Too bad, Boy Wonder.'_

Was this the healthiest way to get over a breakup? Probably not. She would deal with it in the morning.

"Well, you guys have fun, I'm going out." she said casually as if she hadn't just given Beast Boy a hug of her own free will, and began walking toward the door. Robin followed her and grabbed her arm. "Raven, what do you think you're _doing_?"

"Living my life, I don't always have to stay cooped up in the tower all day," she explained calmly, as though they had not just broken up only hours ago.

"Your duty is to live life as a titan-and why are you dressed like _that_?" Robin spat angrily.

"So what if _you_ don't like my outfit, I'm sure every _other_ guy will-but what does it matter to you? _We're_ not together anymore." Robin glared at her with even more fury-if that were possible.

"Raven it's late and you are _not_ going out and that's final!" Raven ignored him and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm a grown woman, you can't tell me what to do. Don't waste your time reprimanding me when you can spend it on finding your new _boyfriend_, Slade," Raven said with a smirk that was slightly demonic. Robin growled. "_Goodbye_ Robin."

"Raven, get back here-" The automatic doors closed behind her and this time Robin's words were cut off and he stood there, seething, again.

* * *

**A/N:** Free to write a review or ask questions! I have my other stories published on Fanfiction. 


	3. Attempt

** _"Love not what you are, but what you may become." Miguel de Cervantes_ **

* * *

Raven took the skies as soon as she was out the Titans Tower door. Her eyes moistened, but Raven refused to cry. '_I feel terrible for treating Robin that way..._ _I provoked him, I ignored him, I lied to him, and I flirted with Beast Boy in front of him... I **am** terrible, but...he broke my heart...and I...I just want things to back to the way they were...' _The feeling of flight was calming and Raven felt a bit better by the time she reached her destination and lowered herself onto the ground across the street from her favorite club, _Night_ _Rampage_.

Everyone on the line was too focused on trying to get into one of the hottest clubs in Jump City, to notice a teen titan land across the street. '_I am not going to let this get to me, I am still going to have a nice night, and no one-not Richard, not Slade-is going to stop me.'_ Raven recomposed herself and crossed the street and walked up to the muscular bouncer at the front of the line. "Excuse me sir, I was just in the area and was dying to know: Is this club was any good?" she asked tapping a red-haired man on his shoulder. He turned around, clipboard in tow.

"I'm sorry, but are you on the-" Honey brown eyes grew wide. "Raven?" Brett enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. "Is that really you? I haven't seen you in ages! I was just talking about you to Dave, how much we all miss you-and the all the clubbers you attract..."

"Oh really, Brett," Raven breathed, trying to get her lungs working again after a hug that could rival Starfire's.

"So...your boyfriend finally let you out, huh? If I were him, I wouldn't have let _you_ out that easily," Brett said with a wink. The group of guys waiting in line sighed in disappointment. Of course _Raven_ of the Teen Titans already had a boyfriend.

"Actually, we broke up-" Raven was cut off by the cheering of the guys in line. Brett raised his brow playfully as if to say: "See, I told you so." She rolled her eyes, oblivious to the amount of male attention she seemed to attract.

"Are you alright though?" Brett stared at her clearly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but we had a fight..." Raven looked down. The bouncer began cracking his knuckles.

"Alright, where is he? Doesn't he know not to lay hands on a woman?"

"No Brett, it wasn't physical...I'm okay now..."

"Raven, I know you, you're not okay, you just came here to drink your problems away and maybe find yourself in bed with another man to make your ex-boyfriend jealous-and I am not going to let you-unless that man happens to be me..." Brett joked.

"Only in your wet dreams Brett the bouncer," she retorted. Raven didn't know if Brett really did like her, but he sure seemed to enjoy flirting with her every time she came to hang out at _Night Rampage_. She didn't really mind because she didn't have to wait in line.

"Which ones?" Brett asked with a smile.

"I think you know which ones..." Raven smirked.

"I think I should tell Dave, not to serve you..."

"Oh come on, I'll be fine... I promise."

"Okay, Rae, well inside you go. You're holding up the line, which is growing increasingly since you got here, so thank you, your work is done here, you truly are a hero." Raven waited for him to part the velvet rope and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then walked inside.

"Oh, well then..." Brett murmured holding his cheek. "Raven, you _still_ get only two drinks!" he called after her. She merely waved a hand in response.

* * *

**Night Rampage**

Robin may have known almost everything about her, but he still didn't know about her club life-or that she could dance. Raven strode confidently into the room taking in her familiar surroundings. _Night Rampage_ had midnight blue walls with blue-violet slashes. The floor was black of course and the tables and chairs were all a metallic gray except for the bartender's countertop which was a deep mahogany color. The black and silver strobe lights and the dimmed lights overhead were the only lighting in the room except for the hanging lamps at the bar, meaning that it was very easy to _really _get down on the dance floor, and apparently some people already were in a dark corner of the room.

A dark haired boy was tenderly kissing a dirty blond girl as they gyrated their pelvises against each other in time to the music. He pulled away from her for a second, no doubt whispering sweet nothings into her ear. Raven's heart clenched. Feeling heartbroken once more she looked away from the two quickly as if the sight of them burned her. His hair almost reminded her of Robin's. '_Why am I even here?'_

Despite Brett's advisory, Raven strode up to the mahogany countertop and took a seat on one of the black stools. "Raven," Dave murmured while drying one of the wine glasses. "I haven't seen your pretty face around here in ages." Dave had blond hair and hazel eyes and a clipped English accent, he often tried to get her to go out with him-but she never did. Still, she always got her drinks for free.

"Oh well, I've been busy with fighting crime and what not..." Raven attempted to put on an indifferent expression.

"Raven, is something wrong?" he asked, clearly seeing right through her.

"I'll just get straight to the point and say that my boyfriend and I split."

"What? Is that fool blind or something?" Dave exclaimed waving the dishtowel about.

"David, it's alright... I'm fine now."

"Well if you say you're OK, I'll have to take your word for it, but remember that there are other guys out there, alright?"

** _Flashback_ **

_Raven was walking hurriedly from the common room, her cloak billowing behind her. 'Beast Boy is such an **insensitive** snot-colored **jerk**', she thought angrily. He had called her an ice queen for refusing to go out for pizza with them. It still really hurt coming from someone who was supposed to be her friend-even if he was annoying. So what if she didn't like the same things a normal teen did? She wasn't a normal teen and she never would be. 'I'm not an ice queen... I just like to be alone.'_

_The common room doors opened just as quickly as they had shut behind her. A teen clad in a tight red and yellow shirt with green spandex pants followed her, his long legs enabling him to catch up to her without much effort._

_"Raven-Raven wait up. ...please don't run away from me," Robin murmured._

_"I believe I'm walking, not running. I really do not want to talk to you," Raven said in a voice void of all emotion._

_"But I'm your friend, we have a bond, remember?" asked Robin softly. Raven stilled her brisk walk to stand in the corner near the hallway._

_"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'm obligated to tell you everything."_

_"Well...you can try," he said hopefully._

_"Why do you even care? It's not your problem," she retorted._

_"Raven, if it's something concerning you, it is my problem."_

_"You would probably say the same thing to Beast Boy if he was having regrets about Terra running away again."_

_"Raven...that's not what I mean..."_

_"Robin, it's nothing-really; it's not as important as spending time with your team so go, have fun... I need to be alone anyway," she replied, her voice cracking slightly. Just leave. Just like everyone else. Raven felt a soft grip on her wrist and then she was pulled tightly to his chest, where his arms wrapped around the middle of her back. She gasped. Raven was rarely hugged, let alone touched at all, yet she didn't try to stop him or attempt to get away by using her powers._

_She felt so safe in his arms. 'He's so...warm...' she thought to herself. The gothic teen closed her eyes. Four light bulbs blew up consecutively and there was a loud shatter no doubt something else was broken in another room. Robin released her, blushing lightly. She put her hood up to hide her scarlet cheeks._

_"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'm here for you if you need anything. You're not alone anymore, Raven."_

_"Um...thank you, Robin," she said looking down to hide her embarrassment._

_"Anytime Raven, I just want you to know that I-I mean we care about you," he stuttered out. He was a bit flustered himself._

_"Well, I was just going to the roof to meditate, do you...want to come? We could...talk...if you want..."_

_"Sure, I'd love to," Boy Wonder replied putting his hand on her shoulder, she flinched. The doors to a bathroom and Beast Boy's room fell forward. Robin grinned sheepishly and removed his hand. Raven used her telekinesis to put the bathroom door back on its hinges._

_"Raven?"_

_"What?" she asked feigning innocence._

_"Come on Raven, do the right thing," he teased._

_"Alright," she agreed. Raven used her powers to encase the door in a black bubble that she levitated about 5 feet off the ground. "There, now let's go before I change my mind." Robin couldn't help but smile._

_"I suppose that's as close to compromise as we'll get."_

_"That's why you don't get on my bad side," Raven told him with a half smile. The two of them walked off to the roof together happily._

** _End Flashback_ **

"...aven...Raven!"

"...What?" she snapped.

"Raven, you've been staring at that wall for five minutes straight, are you sure you're okay?" Raven was getting a little tired of being asked that question.

"I'm fine, just tired. Sorry for zoning out like that..."

"Don't be, it's alright. Oh and Raven, here," said Dave placing a drink with pink swirls in front of her with a lemon wedge on the side.

"Thanks, for trying to make me feel better," Raven replied with a slight quirk of her lips.

"No problem. But it wasn't from me, it was from that guy over _there_," Dave remarked pointing to a man about 6 stools down from her. The man smiled at her.

"Would you excuse me a second?"

"Sure Rae, just...let him down easy and tell him all about how I'm your boyfriend that you're passionately in love with," he said a little too quickly. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I think I can handle this one on my own," she responded.

Raven picked up the drink and walked towards the man.

"Sorry, but I don't take drinks from strangers," Raven stated matter-of-factly, placing it in front of him. Especially not ones that were _pink_.

Really?

"Can't a man buy a drink for a lady he thinks is attractive?" he asked in his deep voice.

That _voice_. There was something about it.

Raven looked up, _really _seeing the older man for the first time. The dark girl almost gasped. Her wide eyes took in clear gray ones that were practically silver. He had messy black hair that was long in the front with bangs that were falling into his eyes. He had a clean shaven face with a perfect nose. The 6 foot 4 inch mystery man was wearing dark wash jeans with a black jacket over a black button down oxford shirt with the first two or so buttons undone offering a glimpse of his well-muscled torso. His skin was tanned to a light butterscotch hue-but being near Raven made anyone look like they had a tan.

"Please, take a seat," said the man in a smooth voice as he stood up and pulled the stool out for her. Feeling a little taken aback, Raven took a seat, despite Knowledge trying to tell her that it was not in her best interest to associate with strange men who randomly offered her drinks at night. The stranger sat back down again, smoothing imaginary wrinkles on his shirt.

"So, you're Raven, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not, purple hair is just _so _common these days," Raven quipped sarcastically. The man surprised her by chuckling at her dry humor. Raven narrowed her eyes. She knew wasn't _that_ funny. What did he want anyway?

"Look, if you want an autographed picture or some other Titans fan gear, I can have it mailed to your house-free of charge-if you just give me your home address-"

"I don't want any pictures, I just want to get to know you...the strongest and most beautiful Teen Titan in person." he paused, still boring into her eyes. She flushed in spite of herself.

"You claim you aren't fan, then who are you? A stalker, or perhaps a pervert?"

"Just a man. One who admires beautiful, _strong_ women. My name is Ben Wilson. I would have expected a more _polite_ welcome from a Titan," he continued and gave her a dazzling smile.

Raven tried not to notice the rows of pearly white teeth or his perfect dimples. No matter how attractive this stranger was, she couldn't do this. It had gone on long enough. She couldn't allow it to continue.

"Unfortunately, I don't care to know, or want to get to know you," Raven retorted, rising from the stool.

"Wait, Raven... I just want to talk to you," he urged, standing up as well.

"This was a mistake. I shouldn't even be here."

"Really? That wouldn't have anything to do with a guy, would it?" Ben asked cocking a brow. That was annoyingly perspective. Almost suspiciously so.

"Yes, but how did you know?" she questioned, her brow furrowing lightly.

"Raven, a girl like you? I don't see why you would even ask that. The world is a cruel place when you're different. That's why I think you put up a guard, but I think you're a sensitive and sweet person." Raven blushed for the second time that night.

"I want the pleasure of getting to know you, if you'll have me." He took her hand and kissed it lightly without breaking eye contact. Raven felt her legs grew a bit shaky. "You look like you might fall over, and I think you'll feel _much _better if you sit down." The violet eyed girl smiled lightly.

"Okay," she sighed and plopped down on the stool.

"Wow, I made you smile, now that is a feat only a true hero could accomplish, maybe _I _should join the Titans."

"Starfire would probably hug you to death, and if not you'd suffer at the hands of her terrible cooking. I wouldn't take pity on you either and save you," said Raven with a smirk.

"That really hurts me inside Raven. But if I may, I would like to know, why did he break up with you?" Ben asked her.

"Well...he was worried about the fact that I would get hurt, because of the group he associates with and I told him I can take care of myself. I don't _need _to be protected..." Ben smiled at this.

"So, what is he, like a gang leader or something?"

"No, no it's not like that. But there are these people out to get him because of the work he does, he helps people, it's...complicated."

"That sounds a lot like _Robin_ to me. It was him wasn't it?"

"Well, he and Robin _were_ pretty close," she lied. '_Please just let it go...'_

"I'm just asking because he obviously has a thing for you. And because I would like to ask you out sometime-without him finding out where I live and hunting me down."

_He wants to...date **me**_, she thought in disbelief.

"Robin wouldn't do anything like that... But...that does sound kind of like him," Raven admitted.

"So, Robin was your boyfriend isn't he?" Ben asked raising his eyebrows. The empath bit her lip to contain her smile.

"No, it was just a normal guy-" Raven began.

"Raven..." he said seriously giving her a hard stare.

"Look, I just got out of a relationship with him and I don't think I'm ready to go out on a date with anyone. Let's say I did date you, I wouldn't want to use you as a rebound, it just...wouldn't be fair," the purple-haired girl spilled out.

"But you won't be, I just want to get to know you better," Ben took her delicate hands in his slightly calloused ones. "It doesn't have to be a date per say-unless you want it to be," he replied staring at her with his smoldering silver gaze. Raven wished she was wearing her hood, so she could hide her rouge-tinged cheeks. She looked away. What was the matter with her? She didn't normally get this flustered around guys. She removed her hands from his and regained her composure.

"Maybe it will be, if you ever see me again that is... Look Ben, I've had a nice time, so thank you..." she said with a half smile getting up to leave.

"Wait, Raven," urged Ben rising as well and touching her lightly on the arm. "It doesn't have to end just yet."

"I'm actually going for a walk in the park, I just need to clear my head," she explained.

"What a coincidence so was I," Ben answered. Raven narrowed her eyes. "I'm serious, I have thoughts and troubles, too."

"I somehow don't buy that... Besides, I don't even know you..." she countered. '_What guy who looks like **him** could possibly be a tortured soul?'_ That would be the total package.

"But if I come with you, you can get to know me, right?" he asked with a sexy smirk.

It was a fair point. Besides with the way he was looking at her, she wasn't completely opposed.

* * *

**Jump City Community Park 11 PM**

Raven secretly did want some company. But then, maybe it was just the drinks. After dating Robin for almost 3 years she couldn't remember the last time she'd been alone like this. She didn't really know Ben so her guard was still up, but she was only willing to be just friends right now. After having her heart broken earlier that day she wasn't so quick to seek out another tall, dark, and handsome guy to get herself mixed up with again.

The moon was full and it was casting a sparkles over the lake. The crickets chirped and the plants and weeds swayed in the breeze. She and Ben were walking slowly around the perimeter of the lake. It was the perfect romantic setting, but Raven made sure to keep at least a foot of space between them at all times. They were just friends, but barely. They were more along the lines of friendly strangers-even though Ben made it clear several times that he was interested-_very_ interested.

"Why did you need to come with me again?" she groaned. Could an empath get some peace and quiet for once? It was bad enough picking up everyone's sexual tension and tangled emotions. It was a good thing she could choose to ignore the auras she sensed from others. Yes, years of meditation had disciplined her well.

"Sorry, I just love having a beautiful lady by my side to protect her from the dangers after dark," he grinned.

"I'm a half-demon, the supposed dangers out on the streets are probably more afraid me than I am of them."

"I don't mean that you can't defend of yourself, but...I just don't see you as a demon. Half a human or fully human-it doesn't matter. You are so much more than any human I've met, you're more like a saint." Raven's eyes widened. No one had ever said anything that nice to her before, not Robin, not her mother, not any of the Titans and certainly not Trigon.

"Well...thank you... Do you want to...go sit?" Raven asked reluctantly, motioning to the park bench by the lake.

They walked to the bench near the edge of the water and sat down about half a foot away from each other. Raven sighed, it was a chilly night but she ignored it, being who she was she learned to be strong and something. But why did she feel so warm? She looked up at his smiling face and sparkling eyes. He had placed his jacket around her shoulders. She didn't know what to say, for some reason she couldn't remember her _last boyfriend_ doing anything that nice. But still, Ben was _just_ a friend-one that she had met a few hours ago. Even if he did seem oddly familiar.

"Mind, Raven? You looked kind of cold," he explained. Raven felt the shift in emotion, he was concerned. _Robin_ had always been concerned about her. He had always been concerned about her well being, concerned about whether she was comfortable or not and always trying to get her to spend time with the team. He had always cared about her and he was always so good to her. But now... There was no holding it back any longer. The sorceress felt her the sting of the salt water building up near her the corners of her eyes.

"He said I had no feelings," she began in a monotone voice. "And that I didn't matter to him..." By now she let the tears flow freely. She was suddenly enveloped by two strong arms and pulled into a warm hug. One of Ben's arms was around her shoulders and the other was on her upper back. It felt oddly familiar.

"Well, Robin was wrong..."

"Sometimes...sometimes I feel like it's true, that I am still emotionless and that nothing has changed... Maybe I don't deserve to love after all." Ben pulled her out his embrace to look her in the eyes.

"Raven that's not true at all. I believe that you feel more than any of the Titans combined, you just bottle it up and hide it away because you don't want to risk getting hurt again. Robin had no right to betray your trust like that...you deserve love more than anyone else...and you deserve better."

"I don't think he meant to..." she confessed.

"If he really loved you, he wouldn't have broken your heart and made you go through this pain...it's not fair to you..."

"It is hard but I'm trying to ignore it...two and a half years is a lot to forget," she confessed.

"Then, I'll make you forget," Ben murmured.

"What?" Raven asked, her enormous tear filled amethyst eyes were full of questions.

"I'll make you forget all about him and what he said to you," repeated Ben in a serious voice.

"But...I don't even _know_ you." '_Who are you?'_

"That doesn't matter." He wiped away her tears with his thumb. "I promise you."

"Thank you for everything," she breathed. "I should probably get home before...a certain someone freaks out any further." He took her hand and kissed it for the second time that night. If he was trying to woo her, he was certainly doing a good job. Raven tried to look like it didn't affect her, but she was still a bit taken aback by this man, he was charming, sweet, and kind without seeming like he was trying too hard.

"Farewell, sweet Raven." She smiled for him, a sad smile.

"Goodbye, Ben," she said sadly and began to walk away. It really had been nice to meet him, too bad she would never see him again.

* * *

**Titan's Tower**

Raven walked into the tower quietly, but swiftly. Luckily, Robin wasn't manning his post at the computer in the common room, but she still didn't want to be caught and especially not by him. She walked down two long hallways to get to her room. Raven was astonished to that see the looming muscular presence that was Robin, standing next to her door. His arms folded looking furious and ready to lecture. He must have heard her come in. Now she wished her room wasn't so close to Robin's.

"Raven, where the hell have you been? It's almost 1 AM! I already told you that you couldn't go and yet you still disobeyed me," he growled. '_Why is she doing this?'_

"Maybe I was trying to spend some time alone, and I don't see anything wrong with that," she said stubbornly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Have you been drinking?" he asked, eyes flashing. '_Raven never drinks...'_

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't," she spat.

His expression grew more hostile as he looked at something on her shoulders. "And if you were spending time alone, then why are you wearing some guy's jacket?" he hissed angrily. '_I will **kill** him, whoever he is_.'

Raven had realized that she forgot to give Ben back his jacket. But she did detect that the reason for his anger was because of his possessive nature. He still cared about her. Maybe he just conflicted. But that was no excuse for acting like a jerk.

"That's none of your business, _Dick._" She made sure to put extra emphasis on the last word. "My life stopped being your business the minute we broke up, so stop trying to interfere where you're not wanted!" she yelled.

"This is my team, so I will intervene in your life wherever and whenever I feel it's necessary. Whether you have a problem with my methods is _your_ problem," he scoffed in a cold, unfamiliar voice. Robin had _never_ spoken to her like that, and to hear it was just..._heartbreaking_.

"God...I just wish..." Raven whispered hoarsely. "I just wish you would stop treating me like a liability to the team..."

"Well, I wish you would stop acting like one... You need to come to your senses and realize why you're even in this tower-to protect this town... Good night Raven." Robin began walking to his room a few doors down.

"Wait," Raven cried. Robin paused and turned to face her. '_Please Robin, don't do this.'_

"What?" he snarled.

"Is that all I am to you anymore? A liability?" her eyes were pleading with him. '_Please say no, please hold me into your arms. Tell me you love me and that this was all just some crazy misunderstanding_.'

"Raven, I have dedicated my life to fighting crime. I will admit I did go a little soft for about two and a half years, however, I'm not going to through away years of hard work. We're supposed to be teammates...and nothing more." Robin walked down the hall, punched in the code to his room and went in. Raven decided to follow suit. Robin had gotten the last word, but she still was hanging on the minuscule hope that he didn't mean what he said.

* * *

**Raven's Room**

Raven busied herself, trying not to tear up. She began changing into a magenta tank top and shorts that Starfire bought for her one Christmas ago. She didn't mean to argue with him again, it just kept happening because Robin was angry at her. Right now it seemed like the tables had turned. She could sense his sorrow, his remorse, his pain, and anger. She wished he would just barge into her room and beg for her forgiveness. Tell her how wrong he had been. What an idiot he was. That he was truly sorry for everything.

Then, she'd pounce on him, and they would have make up sex till the sun came up. Sadly this was not the case, Raven could only hope that she would find someone new or that she'd forget about what they once were. '_I miss him, the real him. But we had is broken now.'_ Put on Ben's jacket again and crawled under the covers. The jacket smelled just like him-Silver Romance by Ralph Lauren. How fitting. Just wearing the jacket made her feel a modicum of comfort.

She drifted off to sleep after a little while. In her dreams she and Robin were still in love, everything was right in the world. A subconscious tear rolled down her cheek, as if she knew that wanted could never be. Yet she slept peacefully.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Free to write a review or ask questions! I have my other stories published on Fanfiction. 


	4. Forget

** _"Amoris vulnus idem sanat, qui facit. Translation: The wounds of love can only be healed by the one who made them". Syrus Publilius_ **

* * *

Raven awoke refreshed and relaxed. She got out of bed and stretched her arms over her head. One of her rare smiles graced her lips for seemingly no reason at all. She still had to remind herself not to say "Good Morning, Richard," whenever she woke up. Even though he hadn't slept next to her for about 10 days now. Her smile faltered when she looked at the pillow next to hers, she saw that he wasn't gazing up at her with his sexy, sleepy smile. Raven had been confined to her room. Barely leaving to grab something to eat and to bring justice to the Jump City streets. She felt like something was missing in her life and she couldn't quite fill the void. She just felt so..._empty_. Ben had promised her he'd make her forget Robin, but she barely knew him. She doubted she'd even see him again.

The violet eyed girl couldn't deny that she did want to see him again. Something about him drew her in. Raven grabbed her usual uniform and took it with her into the bathroom so she could change. Remembering the ordeal with Slade that had led to all her problems, she still wasn't going to change out of her clothes alone in her room. Raven brushed her teeth and stepped into the shower and turned the knob for cold water. She let it pour over her as she showered. It felt like a month without him. She found it a little easier to try her best not to think about it. She still couldn't deny the obvious, Robin wasn't there. He wasn't going to kiss her good morning. He wasn't going to tell her that he loved her. He wasn't going to curl up next to her at night, showering her with kisses while displaying his undying love for her.

She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower and continued going through the notions of her routine. Everything was the same, just without Robin. She put on a leotard and walked into her room still half expecting to see Robin sitting up in bed half-naked and waiting for her. God, she how missed him. The dark girl sighed. She grabbed her cloak and headed for the door.

* * *

**Roof of Titan's Tower**

"Peace and quiet," she sighed, sitting in lotus position. "Azarath, metrion, zinthos," she chanted. She continued repeating her mantra. She had been at this for about 2 hours now. Her emotions were not the cause of her problems, it was her life that was stressing her out. Sometimes she just wanted to meditate to calm herself down and ponder her thoughts. In this state she was so relaxed, that she was able to zero in on the thoughts or aura of anyone within a five mile radius.

"I know you're behind me, Robin," she said calmly, without opening her eyes.

"S-sorry, Raven, I just wanted to come here to... to clear my thoughts-without disturbing you..." Things between them were strained to say the least. Saying that things between them weren't tense would be like saying that Robin's outfit _wasn't _colorful enough and just needed a few pink stripes. Saying that things between them weren't tense would be like saying that Raven had secret aspiration to be a platinum blond. Hopefully neither of which had crossed their minds. It appeared that Robin, too, was having difficulties going through his daily routine without her.

It all felt wrong-and strange.

"Raven, wait, I-" And for the second time in a week and a half, Raven had slammed the door in his face. Why did this keep happening? Had they been lovers so long that they couldn't be friends? Robin knew that he didn't want to be just friends. If he could have just told her that and just kissed her one last time, held her in his arms. Robin involuntarily clenched his fists at the thought. Then maybe she'd understand. It seemed as though Raven was reverting back to her old ways of being cold and antisocial towards everyone-even him. She never wore her hood down anymore and barely spoke. Well that was when he actually saw her.

Was she having hurting as much as he was inside?

Robin could barely tell much of anything anymore because he hadn't slept ever since he received that news about Slade. And ever since he and Raven broke up. Robin had felt like he was at war with himself and his emotions were so mixed up. If Robin knew his duty was to lead his team and protect Jump City from villains like Slade, why did he feel like he was making another horrible mistake? He just wanted to go back to when life wasn't this hard, when things had been so simple... Like the very first time he had given Raven her first kiss. He still remembered it like it was yesterday...

**Flashback**

_Raven led a weakened and injured Robin over to the bed. "Lay down, Robin," she instructed pushing him gently onto the bed. "Does it hurt here, too?" Raven asked, applying pressure to an area near a wound on his left side. Robin winced in pain and nodded helplessly. She removed her hood and examined the slashes in his uniform top closely. They were in the treatment facility in the tower. The Titans Leader had received a few nasty gashes while fighting the Hive. A few of Jinx's energy bolts had grazed his chest during the battle. Thankfully, they weren't very deep injuries and they had still won the fight. Raven grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed on the chair in the corner._

_"Raven...?" Robin asked nervously, in response to his now naked chest._

_"I cannot reach your injuries fully unless your shirt is off," she replied with her expression stoic. She tried to focus on the task at hand, instead of Robin's strong, firm chest. "I'm going to need to put some antibacterial on them first so they don't get infected. It would take a lot longer to heal if they do. Hold still, this is going to sting a little..." She poured some on a gauze pad and dabbed it on his wounds. He gripped the bed frame so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Her fingers glowed a deep blue as she infused her energy into his wounds. Robin instantly relaxed at her soothing touch. Her cool hands glided across his chest, flitting from laceration to laceration, filling them in without leaving any traces of scars._

_"The worst is over, you can relax now," she said with a slight smile. He took a few furtive glances at her now unhidden perfectly symmetrical, blemish free face. Robin couldn't help but feel guilty that she had to care for him like this, even if he got to see her smile, which rarely happened. He just wished he wasn't so...weak._

_"Thank you, Raven. I wish you didn't have to waste your energy on me... I just-I could have prevented this, I should have been faster-" he began, feeling his fingers curl into a fist. Raven placed a hand on his tense one._

_"It's alright, Robin, you're only human," she murmured. "And even for a someone who isn't human...to do what you do...would still be pretty difficult." Robin's expression softened, he smiled._

_"That would be an understatement," he remarked. "You know, right now, I'm not seeing why they call you 'the wisest titan'._

_"Oh, really?" Raven quirked a slender eyebrow. "Well I'm constantly reminded why they call you the cockiest titan. I'm sure even Beast Boy could have beaten Jinx today."_

_"Ouch, Raven, you really know how to massacre an ego," he said with a laugh. And his laughter was like music to her ears. Her cheeks tingled. But why? Why was she thinking such thoughts? She couldn't. Not about Robin, he was her best friend, her teammate, her leader-nothing more. Robin sat up in bed and looked at her, sitting in the chair next to the bed he was lying on._

_"Robin, you shouldn't be sitting up, you need to rest, I only just healed you... You don't want your wounds to reopen again." She leaned over the bed again, her face mere inches from his, trying to push him onto the bed again. He stopped her by touching her forearm and the spell-caster flinched. All of a sudden Batman's former sidekick took on a serious expression._

_"I really would like to apologize..." he murmured. He sure **looked** pretty sorry. "All of this," Robin gestured to the hospital style bed and the first aid kit. "Could have been avoided..."_

_"Don't stress it. ...You were...just trying to save Starfire..."_

_"She was almost seriously hurt and I...blame myself, I could never let her get hurt," he responded sadly. Raven suddenly looked very interested in her fingers._

_"I know, Robin...I know..." They sat for a few minutes in awkward, tense silence all the while, avoiding each others eyes._

_He didn't know exactly what was troubling her, but he did know that he had always hated to see her down... He cared for her deeply in a way he didn't quite understand. Around her he could just be and he never had to explain himself to her. "I guess I'll leave you to your thoughts then..." she said, rising from her chair next to the bed._

_"Wait!" he cried. Robin sat up abruptly and grabbed wrist and pulled her back to him, not anticipating the sudden movements, she tripped over the first aid kid on the floor. He fell back down onto the mattress, with the purple haired sorceress on top of him. She landed onto his bare chest and looked up at him with a strange glimmer of a hidden emotion in her eyes and her cheeks scarlet._

_"Are you okay...?" he asked._

_"I-I'm fine...I just...tripped..." she stammered._

_Her cheeks remained flushed as soon as she realized that her torso was on top of Robin's. The owner of said chest seemed to realize it too, as his cheeks were fairly red as well. He had never been this close to a girl before. Definitely not one this interesting and smart. And even though he had never thought much of it before, she looked unlike any girl he had ever seen. The way she looked was something like...breathtaking. Robin inwardly kicked himself for thinking such thoughts. He was sure she never thought things like that about him. He wondered what she was thinking. Probably about how much an immature clutz she thought he was, putting her in a situation like this. Raven was too otherworldly to come into close contact with everyday mortals like himself._

_And yet she continued to stare at him with her unreadable expression, something along the lines of flustered amusement; their faces were mere inches apart and her sweet breath tickled his nose as it flowed from her slightly parted pink lips. He couldn't help but stare at her mouth and wonder, was it as soft as it looked? Before he could stop himself, he pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth was more succulent than he could have imagined and for a blissful minute, his mind went blank. He didn't see. He didn't think. He only felt. There was nothing but the warm body on top of him and the mouth that moved slowly against his._

_There was only Raven..._

_ **Knock Knock Knock** _

_The two birds separated, blushing profusely. An unsuspecting lamp blew up and and before he could blink, Raven was at least a yard away from him. She placed the first aid kit on the nightstand where the lamp once was. "Friend Robin?" a worried, gentle voice called from the other side of the door._

_ **Knock Knock Knock** _

_Raven ran her fingers through her hair and walked swiftly to the door. Before the door had completely opened, a red-haired alien bolted through it, like it was on fire. "Dearest Friend! I have the feelings of guilt for the injury that was bestowed upon you for rescuing me at your own expense. But I must express to you my undying gratitude for the security my well being," Starfire recited without taking a breath._

_She paused and her eyes wandered his now bruise-free torso. She blushed deeply. "But you are...unharmed?" Robin couldn't help but smile at her naivete, she always so selfless and kind. He felt that had to protect her today and he would time and time again. He simply didn't want to see or even imagine Starfire in pain._

_"It's alright Star, Raven healed me. I'm better It's alright now." Starfire beamed and tackled him in a suffocating hug._

_"Oh, Friend Robin!" she cried enthusiastically. "I thank you for saving me." Starfire seemed to only just notice Raven standing near the door. "And I thank you too Raven..." she said, her tone a bit uncertain._

_"Don't mention it," she replied in her usual monotone. Robin looked at her, blushed, then looked away. "I'm going to meditate. And Starfire try not to hug him so hard, we wouldn't want anymore bodily harm inflicted upon him today."_

_She tread noiselessly out of the room. And after she was gone, Starfire finally released him. She began her usual chatter, inserting facts about her homeland here and speculating about his injuries there; asking him if he was sure he was alright and the like. He usually thought that she was just the cutest thing, but today he nodded and smiled and attempted to listen to her banter._

_His mind was somewhere else-on a certain blue cloaked titan and that kiss. He couldn't deny that he enjoyed it. But had it even happened? She had just walked away like nothing, it made him wonder if it really did. And if it had, was he just hallucinating when she seemed to be kissing him back..._

_"Wow Starfire, that's really something..." he said without truly meaning it. He felt kind of guilty for deceiving her like this, but he had other things on his mind._

_"I have prepared the 'Get Well' cake to ensure that your recovery is speedy."_

_"Um, Starfire, that's not really-"_

_"I shall retrieve it momentarily along with the drink of fizziness," she trilled and zoomed off the kitchen ecstatically._

_Robin licked his lips. He could use a soda, but maybe another kiss from Raven might satisfy him better. No, he really had to stop thinking about her like that. They were just friends. He liked Starfire-or at least he was supposed to. He and Raven had a deep connection, they understood each other. They didn't even need to speak to enjoy each other's company. He had been trying to tell himself that he wasn't attracted to her ever since a certain mishap that occurred, that started it all._

**End Flashback**

It had been the start of something beautiful-and something that would sever several friendships. Now that he thought about it, things had always been complicated when he thought with his heart and not his head. He was a hero-but he was also a man. A man who had just broken up with the girl of his dreams even though he still wanted her. He would probably always have regrets. Right now, he just had to focus his energy on Slade, not Raven. After all he'd always been good at ignoring what was ailing him and diving straight into his work.

* * *

**Hallway Near Raven's Room**

Raven walked, a dark figure enshrouded in shadows she walked silently. Her feet seemed to be barely touching the ground, her cloak rustling about her. Maybe she should read in her room, at least there she could seek solitude away from _certain_ walking traffic lights. Why was Robin trying to pretend things were alright? They weren't and they were never going to be, at least not for a while. She just needed to be away from him, maybe a week and a half wasn't good enough, maybe she needed a month, maybe even two. Then, she could look him in the face as if she didn't love him, the way he had just to her done on the roof.

She stared at the ground absentmindedly, while she walked, so deep in her thoughts that she barely noticed she was in front of Beast Boy's room instead of her own, until bumped into something hard and green. A long arm reached forward and caught her before she fell backwards. She thanked him and started to walk away. But he caught up to her, worried and full of questions.

"Raven? I haven't seen you in days. Are you okay?" he asked with emerald orbs full of concern and confusion.

"I wish I could say I was, Beast Boy," she replied.

"It's okay...you're going to get through this, I know you will. Pretty soon you and Robin will be riding on the R Cycle off into the sunset, more in love than ever."

"No, Beast Boy, you don't get it, he's done with me... He said the last couple years of his life were all a mistake..."

"Raven...he's an idiot, he's probably not in his right mind. You know how he gets when Slade is-"

"He _is_ in his right mind, it's me that isn't, for ever thinking that we could be together."

"Please, don't say that, it's not true..." Beast Boy reached for her hand, she pulled away. "Raven-"

"You don't understand. Slade ruins lives, and right now he's deciding to destroy mine-again. I owe him for helping Robin to save me. Beast Boy-you just don't get it."

"Yes, I do! I know exactly what it's like to lose someone you love...because of Slade..." Beast Boy had a far-away look in his eyes. _Terra_...

"That was a little insensitive. I'm sorry." He hugged her. "Beast Boy?"

"You'll be alright, you just have to stay positive. You and Robin will be okay." The changeling pulled away slightly, looking down at her. He was almost close enough to kiss her, but he knew that was the last thing she needed right now. "He still loves you, no matter what he says, I know he does-"

"Raven...?" Robin asked, in disbelief. He had just been on his way to the Investigation Room, when he saw her in Beast Boy's arms, he looked like he was about to kiss Raven. _His_ Raven. It seemed as though something in him had snapped.

"Get the _hell_ away from my girlfriend," he snapped.

"Robin-" Beast Boy started, releasing the dark girl.

"I said-get away from her!" he shouted and punched Beast Boy in the face.

Raven gasped and gave Robin a furious stare. '_How could you?'_ She rushed over to the youngest titan, her fingers glowed blue as she healed his matcha-colored cheek. "Raven...move," he grunted, his tone low and deadly as he walked over to Raven and Beast Boy.

"No," she replied, standing in front of the green teen.

"Raven, you it's alright, you don't need to defend me," Beast Boy countered, glaring at Robin.

"Yes, Raven, why _are_ you defending him?" he scoffed.

"Why are _you_ acting as if you're still my boyfriend?" Robin's eyes widened in realization and he dropped his arms at his side.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

"Save it, Robin, just save it. You can't decide you want to date someone when you feel it's convenient for you," she interrupted flatly.

"Rae, please-"

"Don't 'Rae' me, Robin. You just punched your teammate-one of your best friends, in the face, maybe it's you who needs a break from the team."

"Raven," Robin began, touching her arm. "I-" She pulled away.

"Don't touch me," Raven hissed. She helped Beast Boy up. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm alright Raven, don't worry about me. Thank you though," he said and give her a sweet smile. Robin glowered at the green-eyed teen. Raven glared back at Robin. '_Is this some sort of sick revenge for the other day?'_

"I can't stay here right now," the dark bird sighed and started walking away.

"Raven! Where are you going?" Robin questioned accusingly. Raven paused mid-step without turning around.

"Out," she said simply. This time Robin was powerless to do anything about it. Beast Boy took as his cue to leave, before Robin decided to yell at him again for trying to make a pass at _his_ Raven.

Robin had just punched his best friend in the face and he wasn't entirely sure why. He needed to think-that is-right after he caught Slade.

* * *

**The Black Rock Cafe**

Raven sat at one of the cherry wood tables by herself. She loved the fact that it was always eerily quiet and that she could get some reading done without hearing Cyborg and Beast Boy yelling about stank ball or video games. Secretly, she liked the excuse to pretend she wasn't a Titan and wear casual clothes. Today it was a plum colored shirt and black skinny jeans with two inch heeled black boots. So far she was pretty successful in trying not to expend too much energy thinking about Robin. But he was such a jerk! '_A big_, sexy _jerk_!' She rolled her eyes and silently chided herself for thinking such thoughts. The violet-eyed girl sipped her herbal tea and turned the page. She was re-reading _Rappaccini's Daughter_ from a collection Hawthorne's short stories. Giovanni was just about to try to touch Beatrice when-

"And now it's the time of day you've all been dreading, anyone who like to share their pessimistic poems, now is the morose moment," droned the owner of the cafe. He wore all black everyday and had at least a dozen facial piercings. A lanky thin guy with a messy mop of black hair grabbed the mike.

"Thanks Rick," he said in a gruff voice. "Ahem. It's called '_Tears Of Blood_'." The mop look-alike proceeded to read off of a tortured piece of loose leaf.

_Looking around just shades of gray,  
Shadows they stretch so far away._

_Beneath the crypts my footsteps tread,  
Down here they live, the sleepless dead._

_Under the ground and all the mold,  
Our love grows dark forever cold._

_Demons rape and as they laugh,  
Night is born with sweat and wrath._

_An autumn eve I dream for more,  
Darkness craved, love is implored._

_Sweet black and gray color my soul,  
Demons of hell with hearts of coal._

_A tear of blood lies on top my crypt,  
With every drop, from hell I'm ripped_

Instead of clapping or snapping the black-clad audience, merely sat there in silence, Raven included. Rick snatched the mike. "Thanks, Tim, that was pretty spiritless," he remarked."Does anyone else have any more crestfallen couplets they would like to share?" Raven ignored him and went back to reading, right now she wished she wasn't so close to the stage.

"I do," a deep voice added, it sounded slightly familiar. "It's called 'Behind The Cloak'." Raven looked up, suddenly intrigued. Surely enough Ben was on the stage, holding the mike, and his eyes were boring straight into hers.

_Hiding below the surface of reality,_

_Have found refugee in the hands of fantasy_

_Illusion is what lies ahead,_

_Stimulating my crazy head_

_The clock tic tocks as the time passes away,_

_All I can think is you in my memory_

_In my soul you've been engraved, deep within,_

_And keep you there, odd things between_

_Can't seem to touch with my grasp,_

_I can't longer hold on with my clasp_

_It is strange you're not so far,_

_It is shows that you really are_

_Cool exterior is my false façade,_

_Like a pompous admiration is what I hide_

_Can't stop to think of you everyday,_

_It turns out I am already in disarray_

_Your voice is like a gentle whisper,_

_Your thoughts always made me wonder_

_Your smile if the curable answer,_

_To all these things that makes me whimper_

_I am embrace with invisibility,_

_I have this unnoticed agility_

_Invaded by hollowness,_

_Torn asunder thoughts, its craziness_

_Sometimes I think your mirage, an illusion,_

_Ironically you have a different devotion_

_Don't know when to get it all out in these walls,_

_Confuse and sandwich still between truth and false_

He never once broke eye-contact with her, it was clear that he wanted her to hear it. The audience graced him with the same silence that they gave Tim, but with blank stares, which was usually a sign that they liked it. "Thank you." He walked off the stage and walked toward her table. She couldn't help but check him out as he came closer to her. He was donning a black long sleeve t-shirt that fit like a glove and gray jeans. He sat next to her with a slight smile on his lips.

"Over fifteen cafes in this city and the one that I go into due to desperation is your favorite... I should have known by the title."

"You've...been looking for me?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Well, hoping to '_accidentally_' run into you for over a week, so to speak," he replied.

"I didn't think I would see you again, and especially not here... But that with poem, I would say you fit in pretty well here," she admitted looking over at Rick who was trying to get more unwilling volunteers to read poems.

"It was for you..." he said staring at her with his smoldering gaze that made her insides melt.

"Thank you...it was beautiful..." she said blushing lightly.

"Like you." He reached over to stroke her cheek. "I missed you Raven... I had to see you."

"But why? You barely know me..." By now his thumb and his forefinger were lightly touching her chin as he looked at her with his silvery orbs.

"It doesn't matter why. I made a promise; I said I would help you forget Robin. I intend to stay true to my word..."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Free to write a review or ask questions! I have my other stories published on Fanfiction. 


	5. Comforting Lie

** _"The course of true love never did run smooth". William Shakespeare in A Midsummer Night's Dream (I, i, 134)_ **

* * *

_"Do you love me, Robin?"_

_"Yes, I do, Raven!"_

_"Then why do you always hurt me?"_

Robin lifted his head from his desk with a groan. He moved the now wrinkled papers into a neat stack again. Great, now he was hearing voices on top of everything else that was going on in his life. It was his fault for falling asleep on his work. The door to his room opened. It had to be Raven. She was, after all, the only one who knew the code to his room.

"Hi, Robin. Are you still working?" she asked while walking towards him.

"Yeah, I'm very busy right now, and I don't really need the distraction..." he admitted. Raven looked crushed for a second, but continued advancing to his chair which was facing the wall, she could only see the back of his head.

She materialized behind him. "So busy that you can't even look at me?" she whispered in his ear. Robin barely suppressed his shiver of pleasure. After not feeling her touch for what felt like months, he craved her even more, he missed her. She started massaging his tense shoulders. He eased into her capable hands.

"Raven...I wish I wasn't but, I'm still a hero with a responsibility..." He turned slightly to look in her eyes for a reaction. They had broken up after all, the last thing he expected her to do was come to talk to him of her own accord, let alone massage him. She seemed to be ignoring what he said and started rubbing a path down his chest.

"You're also a human male with needs...and desires. Of which I would be more than happy to help you fulfill..." she breathed against his neck. The dark-haired teen moaned. Raven began kissing a path from the side of his face to his neck. Robin, in spite of himself, leaned closer to her. One had trailed down the hem of his shirt caressing the firm skin under it, while the other moved lower and lower until-Robin suddenly, pulled her away and stood up, facing her, holding her hands in his.

"Why don't we...continue this later?" As much as it pained him to say those words, he had to. She took his hand and kissed it, right in the middle of his palm. Her lips were so soft against his rough hand. She guided his hand up to her face and leaned her cheek against it. She had already made it more than clear she was not going to give in so easily. "Rae..." he attempted weakly.

"You really need to relax a little, Richard. You work too hard. I feel like...I never see you anymore." She looked deeply into his mask covered eyes. "I just want to spend more time with you...but you're always occupied. I _could_ argue and demand you give me more attention, but you're right...your duty is to this city." She dropped his hand. "...so I'll leave you to your work." She started walk away slowly.

He wasn't going to make the mistake of letting her go again. Not this time.

Before she could blink, the masked hero was behind her. Robin grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him once more.

"Are you leaving so soon?" he asked seductively. Without warning he picked her up by her thighs and lifted her onto his hips. He placed her on his desk, so she was straddling him. "You're not going anywhere," he whispered into her ear. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were busy..." she questioned playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"I _am_ busy," he urged and pecked her on the lips.

"What kind of work is this supposed to be?" she asked with a smirk.

"Research," he said between kisses. "I'm researching...how quickly...we can...make up...for...all of that...lost time." He reached up and unclasped her cloak and let it fall in a blue puddle on the floor. She was wearing her usual skin-tight leotard, but this one was sleeveless-which Robin had to admit was definitely a nice change. The older boy ran his hands up and down her bare arms, giving her goosebumps. He brushed them with his lips. Finally, he removed his own cape and tossed it aside before trailing his hand lazily down her chest where it rested on her hip.

"We'll just have to find out, now won't we?" Raven replied coyly.

He leaned in and kissed her deeply, stroking her delectable lips with his tongue and her soft thighs with his hand. The violet-eyed girl moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved away from her lips a fraction of an inch. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" he whispered. He caressed her hips. "How badly I've wanted you...?" The masked teen pressed his mouth to the spot behind her ear. "I needed to touch you...to taste you..." he said in a breathy voice. He nibbled her ear and sucked on the lobe. Raven moaned faintly. He rubbed her breasts through her leotard, touching everywhere but her nipples.

"Richard...please..." she groaned in response to his teasing. She pulled his face back to hers and met his lips in a fiery kiss. She sucked on his bottom lip. Robin's hands were all over her at once. They traveled southward where they cupped her ass firmly. The dark enchantress moved slowly against his hips. "I want to see your eyes...Richard..." They were together physically, sexually, spiritually-even mentally, what could he hide from her? But Robin wanted to tease her, he thought it made things all the more exciting.

"What if I don't _want_ you to?" Robin murmured against her mouth. She began grinding her pelvis harder against his, clearly using his inability to resist her to get what she wanted. "Y-you're not...really...b-being fair, now are you, Rae?" he managed.

Neither was wearing any underwear so Robin could feel the heat coming directly off of her sex, right where he needed it most. He gripped her tighter. She pressed her entire body to his and rubbed herself on his hardened member. The delicious friction of their suits rubbing together aroused him to no end. White, hot flashes clouded his vision and he groaned in ecstasy. Damn her for being so good at getting him worked up. By now they were both panting loudly. It was basically sex with their clothes on.

"A-azarath...m-mentrion...zin...thos..." she breathed. His mask and shirt were tossed onto his nightstand or onto the floor, either way he didn't care as long as his sorceress was on top of him. The now unmasked vigilante cupped his lover's derriere with one hand and plucked at her nipples through her leotard with another. A few drops of her wetness escaped the thin spandex at her crotch.

She was dripping wet for him.

"Oh...Dick!" she cried. He lapped at the straining buds with his tongue, making sure to lick them thoroughly. She threaded her fingers through his hair as she bucked her hips, sending pleasant sensations and shivers to Robin's now pulsating cock.

"Raven...you're driving me crazy..." he groaned. The dark girl grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily. He explored her mouth, while his hand slowly stroked her arousal. She whimpered. Suddenly Robin paused, reached down and took a bird-a-rang out of his utility belt.

"Richard?" she panted looking at the sharp weapon with surprise. He grabbed the dark blue material at the crotch of her leotard and sliced through it, exposing her womanhood which was slick with her own juices. He skimmed her clitoris with a single digit. She shivered in delight and anticipation. "Please, Richard..."

He plunged a finger into her dripping cunt, causing her to cry out. He moved it inside of her. In and out of her. Raven trembled again and held him tighter. He added a second digit, fingering her delicious warm-wetness. She rocked her hips against his hand. The masked boy's skilled fingers massaged her vaginal lips as they penetrated her.

"Dick...don't stop..." she panted again. He stopped. She groaned. Raven placed her hand over his to coax him to continue. He could never deny his sinful little demoness pleasure. The black-haired teen then used her own fingers to slide over her sensitive, swollen nub. Then he proceeded to finger-fuck her harder than before, caressing her clit with his thumb. She bucked her hips in time. Faster and faster they moved together. And now her mouth made a delectable O. Frozen in a silent passionate cry as she came. As she came down from her high, he pulled her closer. Robin looked deep into her eyes as if to silently tell her that he wanted to be one with her again. She stared back as if to say she understood, and he leaned in and captured her mouth. They kissed hungrily and passionately.

Robin paused to pull his pants off. Raven clasped her hands at the back of his neck. He looked at her, as if asking for the okay, she stared back at him with an intense, lust-filled expression that turned him on even further. He kissed her once more, moving his hands over to grip her thighs and hold them apart.

She opened her legs a little wider for him. Robin penetrated her slowly. Raven soon cried out at the feeling of being filled once more. The raven-haired teen thrust in and out slowly at first. Then, he began easing into her at a rhythmic pace.

"You feel so _good_..." he grunted.

"You do, too, Richard. She was meeting him thrust for thrust, running her fingers down his sweat-beaded abs. He picked up his pace and pumped in and out of her. Robin clutched her thighs tighter. He increased the speed of his thrusts, hitting her in all the right ways. She moved her pelvis faster, in time to his movements.

"Don't stop!" she exclaimed. Robin kissed her hard on the mouth. He pounded into her harder and faster, until he couldn't take it anymore.

"God, I'm going to-" Her walls clenched around him. "RAVEN!"

Her walls tightened around his penis causing him to ejaculate inside her. "Oh Azar, Richard!" He leaned back against his desk, gathering Raven in his arms once more. The two lovers embraced in their orgasmic bliss. There was cum on some of his papers and some were crumpled and stepped on, but he didn't care, not now when he was with the woman he loved.

He nuzzled her neck, inhaling the deliciously delightful scent that was Raven. Robin couldn't help but sigh. He looked into her eyes and couldn't imagine not touching or not being with her again. She kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Richard, I love you." She rested her head on his chest. She was so sweet and good to him, he could never deny her-at least not again.

"I love you too-and I was fool to ever break up with a girl like you. You're wonderful...beautiful in every way," he stroked her cheek with his thumb as he uttered the words he knew to be true. Raven looked at him, slightly confused.

"Did you just say we broke up?"

"Yeah a few days ago. Why, did you forget already?" he asked incredulous.

"But...just now...you... You...used me... How could you?" She sounded so hurt it almost broke his heart to listening to her speak.

"You don't understand-I..." Robin began. "I would never-I _couldn't_ ever do that to you... You have to believe me, please."

Her sad expression softened for a fleeting second, then it grew cold. "You're right we did break up. And you _still_ are a fool. But right now you're a fool with work to do, in case you _forgot_," she snarled icily. She gave him a look of disgust, pushed him away from her and grabbed her cloak. Raven fastened it and left the room. Her ice cold words stung, it felt like someone had just stomped on his heart and handed it back to him. But with all of his heart he still loved her. Robin fixed himself, preparing to go after her.

"Wait, Raven!" As soon as the door slammed shut, all of his newspaper clippings and his entire bulletin board clattered to the floor. All traces of his room vanished, it was dark, he was in a pitch black room. Something rustled in the darkness. He saw a flash of blue. A cloak perhaps?

"Raven?" A spot light came down to shine on him, he felt naked. He looked about frantically. Raven and the other titans' laughter was heard in the distance. Slade's evil laugh sounded above everyone else's. "Slade!" he shouted. Slade merely chuckled.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Robin bellowed, sounding more sure of himself than he was. A giant orange and black mask at least three stories tall was suddenly facing him.

"Boo," the mask said flatly, mocking him.

Robin opened his eyes with a startled gasp. His face was covered in cold sweat. "It was...all a dream?" he asked aloud. He was still at his desk, but had fallen asleep on his papers. _Why are my pants wet?_He looked down and saw a large bulge struggling against its confinement. The front of his pants stained with his semen and looked like he had just peed on himself.

"Shit," he muttered and rushed to the bathroom to clean himself up and to possibly will away his hard-on.

* * *

**Hallway Near Raven's Room  
**

As Raven walked back to her room, her mind was still in a blur. She still was confused about what had transpired in the last few hours. She and Ben had stayed for the poetry reading, but instead winded up staying until closing time. They talked about everything from Edgar Allen Poe to life in an alternate dimension. Ben was actually every bit as intelligent as he was handsome.

One thing Raven liked was that he wasn't afraid to argue his point with her. And she didn't get to often argue in an educated discussion with a fellow intellectual. She had tried with Robin but they were never talking for long. They had had other things to besides books to explore. Ben had similar taste in novels as she did and he was currently reading the original Latin version of _The Odyssey_ by Homer. How could she not be impressed? Even though she had read the book herself when she was fourteen.

They had spent a good half an hour discussing the symbolism in _Beloved_ by Toni Morrison. They even talked about her powers and Azarath and she vaguely outlined the details of having a demon for a father. Ben didn't really talk about himself too much, he only seemed interested in listening. But before Raven knew it, dusk had arrived and there was no way she was having a repeat of last week's encounter with Robin.

**Flashback**

_Raven and Ben stood outside the cafe. "I should probably go before Robin files a missing person's report."_

_"Alright, but I'm taking you out on a real date and I'm not taking no for an answer," he stated matter-of-factly.  
_

_"How about a maybe?" Ben smiled in that way that made Raven's insides turn to jelly._

_"Do I have to get down on one knee and beg?" he asked half serious._

_"Alright...fine...you win," she replied._

_"Don't sound so obligated to," he laughed. "You're breaking my heart, Raven."_

_"Yes Ben, I will go out with you."_

_"Great so I'll see you at Hooter's on Thursday at 7pm?" he asked hopefully.  
_

_"What?" Raven asked, her eyes widening, she was clearly taken aback._

_"Got'cha." Raven punched him lightly on the arm, a small smirk on her face._

_"For a second I thought you were serious, then I was about to say that you weren't the man I thought you were."  
_

_"Now Raven, what kind of man would I be if I took a classy, sophisticated woman like yourself anywhere near that filthy restaurant?" His words elicited a pale pink to appear on her cheeks. "I'd really like to take you to_ _Le Rêve," he said._

_"I've never heard of that restaurant," she remarked. "How is it?"_

_"It's one of my favorite French restaurants, I'm sure you'll love it."_

_"I'll pass on the snails, but I have heard that Hooters makes a mean crab cake," she joked._

_"Raven, you are too much," he chuckled. _ _Just then Raven seemed to realize how close Ben in proximity was to her._ _ Ben locked eyes with her and before she realized what he was doing, he kissed her, a light kiss on the cheek. She blushed again. "Goodnight," he murmured and began walking away. She stood there for a minute trying piece together what had just happened, she couldn't help it, whenever Ben touched her she just couldn't think straight._

**End Flashback**

Raven felt a little guilty for agreeing to go out with him. Sure he was ridiculously sexy and for some reason interested in her, but what about Robin? A part of her still wanted him to push her down on the ground and ravish every inch of her, but another part of her believed that what he said was somewhat true, that she needed to focus on her duties as a titan.

But why was she going on a date with Ben? '_I barely know this guy from a hole in the wall, but the only thing I do know he has expensive taste...' _she thought. After all didn't everything on _Le__ Rêve's menu _cost at least fifty dollars? It was thirty bucks just for a salad-and that was without the dressing. What did he do for a living anyway? And what part of Jump City did he live in? Did he even live in Jump? He was at least twenty-five, right? '_Azar, I barely know more than his name...'_

She sighed as she walked down the hall. She paused as she approached Robin's room. '_I wonder what he's doing...or if he's even thinking about me... '_Suddenly, the door flew open and Robin stomped out, all business. He stared at her for a second with a stern expression, and started walking away in the other direction. Like she wasn't even there, like he didn't even care. He couldn't even waste his words on her anymore or even give her a nod of acknowledgment at the very least.

"Is that it?" Raven muttered, barely audible. Robin paused mid step and whirled around on his heel.

"Excuse me?" he asked in that cold unfamiliar tone, the one he had only reserved for villains or strangers, that he recently began using when speaking to her, and it was beginning to get under her skin.

"Is that all? Am I not good enough to even lecture anymore? Are you just going to pretend I don't exist now?"

"Look, this is for our own good... We need to focus on our duties as titans," he retorted.

"Don't give me that crap, Robin because that wasn't what you were saying yesterday," Raven spat and suddenly the shoe was on the other foot.

"Please don't start this again..."

"Now as I recall, didn't you punch your teammate in the face because you forgot that you weren't my boyfriend?" she asked sarcastically.

"Raven..." he began, his tone low and deadly. She ignored him and continued her spiel.

"And yet, you talk to me about behaving like a titan should, you are such a-" Before she could finish her sentence, Robin had slammed her back into the wall, and pinned her wrists above her head with one strong hand. The dark girl glared at him defiantly, despite the fact that the compromising position he had her in made her uneasy...and a little excited. Maybe he did still want her after all.

"Don't you know this is hard for me, too?" he growled.

"No, I don't," she replied flatly.

"Damn it, Raven!" He crashed his lips into hers. He kissed her fiercely with all the pent up frustration and emotions he had in him, so it was almost hard enough to bruise. Raven's eyes widened before they closed of their own accord. She didn't care that he had her pinned to the wall, all that mattered was his tongue was still rubbing against hers. It felt like he was saying everything he was feeling in that one kiss.

He finally separated his mouth from hers, breathing harshly. He stared at her for a second before loosening his grip on her wrists. Her lips were swollen and her eyes were glazed over a bit. The perfect swell of her chest rose and fell in time with her ragged breathing. '_I need her.'_ Robin couldn't take it anymore and dove in again for another kiss. This one was slower and a bit softer. She slipped her hands out of from his now loosened grasp and ran them through his spiky locks.

Robin wedged his thigh in between hers, bracing one hand against the wall for support. He lightly stroked her face with his thumb. His hands swam down her neck and moved to her chest. He cupped her breast firmly. The purple-haired teen wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Robin reached under her shirt and traced a path up her stomach to her bra where he allowed his thumb to graze her nipple through the lacy material. "Mmm," she murmured into his mouth. '_He feels **so**good.'_ Robin rubbed his muscular thigh against her warm crotch. She gasped in pleasured surprise. Robin broke the kiss to stare into gorgeous, hazy eyes.

"Richard..." she moaned. "...I need you..."

Raven reached for him, her hand rested on his strong chest and caressed a path down to his abs, still moving lower. "Please..." she whispered. "Richard..._please..._" He felt her fingers reach his groin. He hissed. That soft voice, his name on her lips... And God, what she was _doing_ to him... It took all the willpower he had not to take her right then and there.

He shouldn't-he couldn't, she was so vulnerable right now. She would hate him if he took advantage of her like that. He had to stop this before he lost control of himself altogether. The masked teen abruptly opened his eyes and pushed her away, no matter how much he didn't want to. '_I can't do this to her. It's not right.'_

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, confused. '_I know I'm not the only one who wanted this.'_

"We shouldn't be doing this-not here-not at all..." he said seriously.

"Rich, I don't understand. I thought we both wanted to be together," she confessed.

"Well you're wrong... We just can't do this anymore...I'm sorry," he muttered avoiding her eyes. He didn't want to see the hurt and pain that he knew was there.

Raven's expression saddened for a moment, but then turned dark-just like it had in his dream. He should have just kept walking, instead of stopping to have a midnight grope session in the hallway with her, maybe then he could have spared Raven and himself the pain of being reminded of the fact that he couldn't be with her. He had already broken her heart, and now he'd just done it again.

"You know what, you are right Robin," she admitted. "You were just angry-and horny, like you usually are. It was just a mistake. And it's a mistake that won't happen again." Robin stood there, dumbfounded by her response, she couldn't really mean that-could she? But isn't that what he wanted, for her to accept that what he was doing was for their own good? Or maybe it was him that needed to...

"Good night, Robin," she said simply and began walking away. Once again Robin was deserted by Raven-but this time it was in reality.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Free to write a review or ask questions! I have my other stories published on Fanfiction. oo! :)


	6. Closer

** _"He that shuts love out, in turn shall be shut out from love, and on her threshold lie, howling in outer darkness." Alfred, Lord Tennyson_ **

* * *

He couldn't help but think about his encounter with a certain purple haired sorceress. He stroked his mask absentmindedly as he reminisced. He remembered how flawless her alabaster skin was, how her silky violet locks brushed her supple breasts, her innocent purple eyes. She was a dark angel. No, he shouldn't be thinking like that and he knew this. He couldn't... He was merely toying with her, wasn't he? After all, she was the enemy... He knew that she had been afraid, even though it was for only a fleeting second, her cool, calm façade had cracked, exposing the shocked and fearful young woman underneath. Slade smirked. If the strongest of the titans still could not defeat him, then taking out the rest of them would definitely be easy.

"Wintergreen."

"Yes, lord?" asked the English butler, who had instantly materialized before Slade in mere seconds.

"I'm going to need to you to go pick up something for me from town...I have something planned and I want to make sure everything goes perfectly..."

* * *

The common room doors slid open as Raven walked into the common room, with a book in tow. She took a seat on the couch a few yards away from him. Robin looked up. "Good morning," she said dryly. He spared her a glance, frowned, then went back to typing at the computer, making it clear he was in no mood to talk to her or even acknowledge her presence. '_I thought he was the one that was sexually frustrated, **I** should be mad-**he** attacked **me**_,_ but_ _fine, two can play at this game', _she thought_. _Starfire flew over to her ecstatically.

"Friend Raven, you have arrived! Now we may begin the breakfast festivities!" Starfire grabbed her arm and bolted into the kitchen before she could protest. Raven took a seat next to Starfire at the table.

"Mornin' Ya'll!" Cyborg called with a huge smile, he wiped his hands on his apron. "I made eggs and bacon."

"Where's Beast Boy?" the dark girl asked. "He'll probably want tofu eggs..." Raven prepared herself a cup of earl grey.

"I know," replied the cybernetic teen with an evil grin. "Breakfast is ready ya'll!" he announced into the bullhorn that appeared out of the end of his arm. Robin walked stiffly into the kitchen and took the seat opposite Starfire. Beast Boy strode into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, it is way too early to wake up!" the green teen exclaimed.

"Well excuse me for not knowing your beauty sleep schedule!" argued Cyborg waving his spatula.

Cyborg slid steaming plates of toast, eggs, and bacon in front of everyone except Beast Boy, who didn't notice at first.

"Well I need a lot of sleep and-where's my tofu bacon?" Beast Boy asked.

"When I said the food was ready, I was talking about the _real _food, salad head!" the robot retorted.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to the dog-eared page in _A Scarlet Letter, _she had stopped at the night before.

"Scrap Metal Man!"

"Lima bean face!"

Raven merely sighed. Sadly nothing had changed between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin sipped his coffee, while studying the bay outside and glaring at her from over her book when he thought she wasn't looking. Starfire smiled politely at her two friends seemingly unaware of their mutual discomfort.

"Friend Raven, might you wish to part take in the wonders of the mall of shopping with me?" she asked sweetly. And nothing had changed between her and Starfire either.

"Whatever," she replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh thank you friend! We have not done the 'bonding' in a while, yes?" she smiled earnestly.

"I suppose not," Raven remarked with little interest.

"Wonderful! We must make up for the time that can not be located and do the shopping until we collapse!" She was so gung-ho for this shopping trip that even Raven let out a small smile.

"Sure thing Star, I do need an outfit for tomorrow after all," the purple haired girl admitted. Starfire looked confused.

"Tell me friend, what is this occasion that has brought upon the desire to engage in the girl time with me?" By now Robin was trying to hide the blatant fact that he was eavesdropping.

"I have...a date," Raven replied quietly.

"A date?" Starfire exclaimed fervently. Robin spit out his coffee. Even Cyborg and Beast Boy ceased their tirade. "This is glorious Raven and so exciting!"

"I guess..."

"After we consume the chicken embryos, we must leave at once to find the clothing that will remove his socks!" At this point even Raven was not only speechless but had lost her appetite.

"Friend we must not dally our dillies," the flaming red head suggested playfully.

"That's dilly-dally Star," Raven corrected. Robin downed his coffee in gulp and exited the room as stiffly as he came.

"Geez, who stepped in his cornflakes?" Beast Boy asked.

"Friend Beast Boy, whatever do you mean? I do believe Robin had consumed the pig slices as did I."

"It's just an expression," Raven explained.

"Oh! I see. Earthling colloquialisms are still quite strange to me." Raven merely stared at her and a raised a brow. "Come let us go Friend Raven we must prepare ourselves for this occasion!" she cried, pulling the mage along with her.

* * *

**Raven's Room**

The goth girl grabbed a black t-shirt, some blue jeans, and black flats and threw them on quickly. It was a rather simple outfit, but it was a lot easier to take off to try on clothes then her leotard. Starfire was pretty serious about finding the perfect outfit for her which was good because she probably could not do that on her own. Robin was acting stranger and stranger though. And he was pretty mad at her even though what happened wasn't really her fault. But at least she knew one thing...that he did still care for her. Now the question was: did she care for him still? After what he did to her it was hard to say.

"Friend Raven, are you ready for our excursion?" Starfire called from the other side of the door.

"In a second Starfire," the violet eyed girl responded calmly. She slipped on her shoes and opened the door.

"It is nice to wear the 'civilized clothes' now and then, isn't friend?" the alien grinned. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and a pink mini-skirt with light purple boots.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Raven replied.

"Now let us venture to the mall of shopping!" she chirped happily.

* * *

**Jump City Mall**

"Raven, please, who is the gentleman that wishes to take you out for a romantic gathering?" she asked eagerly as they walked together through the throngs of people in the mall, some gawking, some nonchalant, some oblivious.

"It's just this guy I met, named Ben," she mumbled.

"Is he 'spicy'? Pray tell of his features!" she cried enthusiastically.

"Well," Raven began, trying to ignore the heat growing on her cheeks as she spoke. "He's tall and well-built and he has black hair and grey eyes that look almost silver. I guess he is pretty handsome..." Starfire's eyes sparkled as she nodded eagerly, as she listened with rapt attention.

"Where and when did he make your acquaintance?"

"We met at a club downtown about two weeks ago."

"Was this the day you and Friend Robin dismantled?" the Tamaranian asked seriously.

"You mean 'broke up', Star, and yes, it was..." Raven explained solemnly.

"Please do not be angry with me Raven, but I do believe that Friend Robin does still have the 'feelings' for you," the emerald eyed teen admitted, while making air quotes. "Despite how he is acting, I believe he does, but if this Ben is what you desire...then I cannot judge you, Friend."

"I do love him...but he's made it very clear that our relationship is on the back burner when it comes to Slade, and I don't know how I feel about Ben. It's just too soon to decide anything yet."

"I see," said Starfire, her expression faltering slightly. "Oh, there is the store of my preference!" she exclaimed, grabbing Raven's arm and ushered her into the store at lightning speed. The second they entered Macy's, the red haired girl practically attacked the clothing racks, flying back and forth to throw clothes at Raven and to find more.

"Starfire...maybe we should get a dressing room so you can try this stuff on," the dark girl suggested, while trying not to crumble under the weight of what seemed like at least 30 outfits.

"Brilliant idea, Friend!" Starfire scooped up the clothes and dragged Raven to the salesgirl sitting behind the desk near the dressing rooms. The girl sighed exasperatedly and handed Starfire a tag bearing the number 38. Raven was pretty sure you weren't permitted to take more than ten articles of clothing to try on at once. Then again the people in the clothing stores were probably used to Starfire by now. The orange-skinned girl grabbed Raven's hand and shoved her and the mountain of clothes into the spacious dressing room. The purple haired teen took a seat on the bench opposite the bundle of clothes.

"Take your time Star," she muttered.

"Oh no, Raven, I have picked the clothing out for you, so that you may look pleasing to the eye for your date!" Starfire squealed. Raven winced as she stared at the mountain of clothing. Even though she did not yet approve of Ben, Starfire still wanted Raven to look nice for him because she liked him. After all, Raven was her best friend. She tossed a skirt and a tight top at Raven and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. The goth girl picked up the skirt between her two fingers and held it up, wincing. Starfire popped her head back in the door for a second. "You may do the 'trying on' now," she said with a smile. "I will be waiting for you to display your attire to me so that we may choose the best one!" And with that she shut the door once more.

_'This isn't even enough fabric for a bikini'!_ Raven thought. '_Well, Starfire is not going to go anywhere until I try these on, so I might as well_...' The dark titan slid on the tight clothes. Raven checked herself out in the mirror for a second before opening the door to let the alien give her a once over. She hated to admit it, but she actually looked kind of nice. '_Hmm, so this is what it feels like to be Starfire, no wonder she's always smiling.'_ The outfit was perfect if she were to go out or clubbing, even though it was too informal for her date tomorrow. A date...that wasn't with Robin. Her first date without Robin...

* * *

**Titans Tower**

Robin had been pacing in his room for the last half hour. The spiky haired teen simply could not get any work done because Raven was on his mind. She was _always_ on his mind. He could not believe, or was it he did not want to believe the fact that his girlfriend-former girlfriend was going on a date with some guy he had never met before. Why would she let some slimy guy from god knows where take her out? Raven didn't _do _dating, and she never had-unless it was with him of course. But now, she was letting Starfire drag her to mall to get dolled up for this guy. '_Who is this guy?'_

Raven had never rushed to the mall just for him, but this new guy from nowhere, she was going to spend hours to get ready for him. This stranger was trying to steal away Raven-_his_ Raven. The mere thought made his blood boil. Why? Why couldn't things go back to the way they were, when they were happy, and still in love and she was still in his arms? He picked up the picture of him and Raven he kept on his nightstand. It was from the fair last year after he had won her that teddy bear. She was kissing him on the cheek to thank him for winning it for her as he grinned like he was the luckiest guy on earth, because he had been. Why couldn't life go back to being easy again? Like on their very first date...

**Flashback**

Robin and Raven were lying on their backs on a blanket with their hands intertwined. They were still at the park even though it was hours after their picnic. It was dusk and the stars were just peeking out on the horizon.

"Hey, Raven, remember when I gave you your first kiss?" Robin asked with a grin.

"More like stole my first kiss," she said playfully nudging him. "Who said I wanted it to be you?"

"You could have let me down easy at least Rae. I was under the impression that you were enjoying it..."

"Well, I guess you thought wrong," she smirked. Robin stared in her eyes for a second. He tucked a purple lock behind her ear. They both blushed. Robin cleared his throat and turned to face the sky again. The sky was a nice midnight blue, like Raven's cloak, which she had swapped for civilian clothes.

"The stars sure are nice tonight," she remarked.

"Tell me about it... I love the stars, they fascinate me," he said in wonder. "Although, I always get the names mixed up. Which star is that one?" he asked pointing at a bluish star in the sky.

"Aludra from the Canis Major constellation," she answered without a moment's hesitation.

"How about...that one?"

"Adhara, the second brightest star in the sky, I'm surprised you don't know that one Robin," she remarked with a slight smile.

"And...that one?"

"The North Star, Robin, that's obvious, I'm positive you at least know that star."

"I do...but I wanted you to tell me."

"But, why?" she asked, confused.

"It's just that whenever you talk about the stars, your eyes light up...and your smile...is just...amazing...I...love seeing you happy Rae." She blushed lightly.

"If only I could show it more often..." she replied avoiding his eyes. He abruptly sat up and moved over to her. He grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and looked into her eyes again.

"Believe me Raven, it's enough for me to at least know that you're happy...with me." He captured her full lips in a sweet kiss and pulled her closer, caressing her shoulders and arms. She moaned softly, deepening the kiss as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He smiled against her mouth.

**End Flashback**

Yes, he had fallen for her-fast and hard. Robin caressed the photo longingly. Maybe he could go to the mall and find her. It shouldn't be too hard. All he had to do was find a flying red-haired alien dragging an extremely pale and miserable looking girl behind her. Maybe he could convince her to see a movie with him...as just friends of course. His gaze flitted over to the Slade mask on his work desk and the file he kept on him. He had recently found a lead on Slade, he couldn't stop now. Or had he forgotten why he had broken up with Raven in the first place? He put down the photo and grabbed the folder. The only date he had tonight was with his computer.

* * *

**Jump City Mall, Food Court**

Raven was exhausted, she just had spent two whole hours trying on what felt like hundreds of outfits. And afterward Starfire decided they just buy all of them. And as if that wasn't enough, Starfire saw something she liked, so then they had to go shopping for her for another hour and a half.

"Do not worry Friend Raven," Starfire told her while they ate lunch at the food court. "This will all do the paying off later, you will look so wondrous he will definitely ask you for a second date! You have already purchased the perfect outfit for it!" Raven groaned inaudibly. She had enough new clothes for a small village now. Thank goodness it was a department store, otherwise she would have been carted off to several jewelry and shoe stores by now.

"Oh look, there is your favorite bookstore, we simply must go inside!" the bubbly girl exclaimed after she finished drinking her mustard. Before Raven could tell her she was too tired, Starfire dragged her inside. The demoness sighed. Starfire busied herself by chatting with the guy behind the counter who was trying not to turn red. She sighed again and walked over to the original classics section two rows down. She tried not to act like a kid in a candy shop, but it was hard not to, they had just gotten a new shipment of books. The dusty book smell was filling her lungs, and she instantly relaxed. But when she looked up and saw that some other guy was reading the last new Ernest Hemingway book, she was a bit crestfallen. Maybe she could reason with him.

"Um, excuse me, sir..." she said tapping him on the shoulder. The man lowered the book and her eyes widened. "Ben?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh, hey Raven, I didn't expect to see you here," he replied with a sexy smile. "But, I should have figured you weren't a Barnes N' Nobles kind of girl."

"What brings you here?" she questioned, ignoring his last statement.

"My love of good books, like yourself," Ben admitted, sheepishly.

"Really?" she remarked sarcastically.

"What, you think I'm here to get girls?" he joked. "But you did practically fall into my lap just now."

"No-I was just-"

"I can't believe you were trying to pick up a guy Raven, I was under the impression that we had a date tomorrow." Raven couldn't help but smile.

"I only wanted to borrow your book, you know," Raven retorted.

"Man, Raven, you're letting me take you out on a date, and yet you still turn me down," the silver-eyed man teased feigning heart-break as he handed her the novel. "I think I may have the first edition at home, actually."

"Friend Raven? Are you ready to leave yet?" yelled Starfire.

"Crap," Raven swore. "It's Starfire, pretend you don't know me." '_Explaining this is going to be annoying.'_

"Raven, you know I'm more than happy to meet any of your friends," he asked clearly confused.

"That's not why, Ben, I'm asking you to hide for your own well-being."

"My...well-being?" A blur of bright red and orange appeared right in front of them.

"Friend, Raven, there you are! Oh...and who might your companion be?" Starfire asked in slight surprise when she saw the two of them standing next to each other.

"Starfire, this is Ben, Ben this is Starfire," Raven grunted, making half-hearted introductions.

"Oh, so you are the Benjamin who I have heard so much about!" the Tameranean cried ecstatically. Raven gave the alien girl a death stare. Seeming not to notice, Starfire grabbed him in a signature bone-crushing hug. "I am most pleased to meet you, new friend!"

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me," Ben replied, smooth as ever even though his ribs had just been smashed against his lungs. Starfire giggled like a schoolgirl. The suave silver-eyed gentleman turned to Raven. "See you tomorrow night," he whispered in her ear, stroking her cheek softly as he gazed into her eyes like he could do it forever. He leaned in and brushed her cheek with his lips. She turned tomato red. And to think she had just thought that she had managed to act fairly normal the entire time they had talked. And then, much to her dismay, he released her.

"It was nice meeting you, Starfire."

"I greatly enjoyed making your acquaintance as well, newest friend," Starfire chirped with a thousand watt smile. Ben started walking away and Raven couldn't help but watch him and his perfect ass until they were out of view.

"Friend Raven," Starfire began, snapping her out of her stupor. '_Is she okay?'_

"Yeah, Star?" she responded, slightly annoyed that the alien had interrupted her. _'I need to get a grip.'_

"I do believe I rather like this Ben fellow!" Starfire bellowed. "I now understand why you do as well. He is awfully kind and really very handsome. He is also, how you say 'quite the charmer', do you not agree, Friend Raven?"

"I suppose so," Raven answered trying to shrug indifferently even though her face was still tinged red.

"Oh, look Friend Raven, there is my favorite perfume store, we must go inside!" She grabbed Raven's hand and flew into another store before she could protest.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

If Raven thought she was tired before, she was definitely beyond exhausted now. She felt more drained than she would have after a four hour training session and an hour long battle with Dr. Light, Plasmus, and Mad Mod. The sorceress figured some tea would ease her lethargy. With a sigh she exited her room and began walking toward the common room. "Damn it!" shouted a frustrated voice as she entered the room, she saw a crumpled piece of paper fly near her and land by her feet. Another paper ball went sailing past her head as she approached the computer desk.

"Robin?" she asked in a concerned voice. Robin turned to face her in slight surprise.

"Oh...Raven...sorry about that..." he said sincerely. '_And for ever deciding to break up with you in the first place', _he added mentally.

"It's alright, Robin," she replied calmly and began walking over to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" She definitely did not want a repeat of this morning because she was still his best friend, even if she was no longer his lover. '_We can be civil, we're still friends after all.'_

"Tea?" he wondered aloud as he watched her pour water into the kettle. "Um...actually, yes."

After about 5 minutes of drinking tea with Robin silence, Raven could not take it anymore. They had never ran out of things to talk about before, and the last thing she wanted was for things between them to be awkward.

"Robin, is something troubling you?"

"No," he lied. "Why would anything be bothering me?"

"Well, if you ever want to talk...I'm here for you, Robin," she responded.

"I'm fine, really," the ebony-haired teen insisted. She shot him a look over the rim of her mug. _Right..._ Clearly, she didn't believe him.

"I just want you to know that I care about you Robin. I always have and I always will. Regardless of whether I'm your girlfriend or not, we still have a bond," the dark girl admitted. She got up and placed the cup in the sink.

"Thank you, these days I forget that..." She smiled lightly. Well, it was a start. "Good night. And Raven..." he began. She stopped and turned to face him. There was a hidden emotion shimmering in her eyes as he said, "I'll never stop caring for you either." '_I still love you.'_

"Good night, Robin," she murmured and walked out of the common room.

"More than you could ever know..." Robin said sadly.

* * *

**Slade's Lair**

"Excellent," he drawled, as he grabbed a device from a Sladebot.

"Now, I'm just one step closer to getting what I desire... The titans won't even see it coming until it's too late..."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Free to write a review or ask questions! I have my other stories published on Fanfiction. 


	7. Chapter 7

** _"He that shuts love out, in turn shall be shut out from love, and on her threshold lie, howling in outer darkness." Alfred, Lord Tennyson_ **

* * *

He couldn't help but think about his encounter with a certain purple haired sorceress. He stroked his mask absentmindedly as he reminisced. He remembered how flawless her alabaster skin was, how her silky violet locks brushed her supple breasts, her innocent purple eyes. She was a dark angel. No, he shouldn't be thinking like that and he knew this. He couldn't... He was merely toying with her, wasn't he? After all, she was the enemy... He knew that she had been afraid, even though it was for only a fleeting second, her cool, calm façade had cracked, exposing the shocked and fearful young woman underneath. Slade smirked. If the strongest of the titans still could not defeat him, then taking out the rest of them would definitely be easy.

"Wintergreen."

"Yes, lord?" asked the English butler, who had instantly materialized before Slade in mere seconds.

"I'm going to need to you to go pick up something for me from town...I have something planned and I want to make sure everything goes perfectly..."

* * *

The common room doors slid open as Raven walked into the common room, with a book in tow. She took a seat on the couch a few yards away from him. Robin looked up. "Good morning," she said dryly. He spared her a glance, frowned, then went back to typing at the computer, making it clear he was in no mood to talk to her or even acknowledge her presence. '_I thought he was the one that was sexually frustrated, **I** should be mad-**he** attacked **me**_,_ but_ _fine, two can play at this game', _she thought_. _Starfire flew over to her ecstatically.

"Friend Raven, you have arrived! Now we may begin the breakfast festivities!" Starfire grabbed her arm and bolted into the kitchen before she could protest. Raven took a seat next to Starfire at the table.

"Mornin' Ya'll!" Cyborg called with a huge smile, he wiped his hands on his apron. "I made eggs and bacon."

"Where's Beast Boy?" the dark girl asked. "He'll probably want tofu eggs..." Raven prepared herself a cup of earl grey.

"I know," replied the cybernetic teen with an evil grin. "Breakfast is ready ya'll!" he announced into the bullhorn that appeared out of the end of his arm. Robin walked stiffly into the kitchen and took the seat opposite Starfire. Beast Boy strode into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Dude, it is way too early to wake up!" the green teen exclaimed.

"Well excuse me for not knowing your beauty sleep schedule!" argued Cyborg waving his spatula.

Cyborg slid steaming plates of toast, eggs, and bacon in front of everyone except Beast Boy, who didn't notice at first.

"Well I need a lot of sleep and-where's my tofu bacon?" Beast Boy asked.

"When I said the food was ready, I was talking about the _real _food, salad head!" the robot retorted.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned to the dog-eared page in _A Scarlet Letter, _she had stopped at the night before.

"Scrap Metal Man!"

"Lima bean face!"

Raven merely sighed. Sadly nothing had changed between Beast Boy and Cyborg. Robin sipped his coffee, while studying the bay outside and glaring at her from over her book when he thought she wasn't looking. Starfire smiled politely at her two friends seemingly unaware of their mutual discomfort.

"Friend Raven, might you wish to part take in the wonders of the mall of shopping with me?" she asked sweetly. And nothing had changed between her and Starfire either.

"Whatever," she replied, taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh thank you friend! We have not done the 'bonding' in a while, yes?" she smiled earnestly.

"I suppose not," Raven remarked with little interest.

"Wonderful! We must make up for the time that can not be located and do the shopping until we collapse!" She was so gung-ho for this shopping trip that even Raven let out a small smile.

"Sure thing Star, I do need an outfit for tomorrow after all," the purple haired girl admitted. Starfire looked confused.

"Tell me friend, what is this occasion that has brought upon the desire to engage in the girl time with me?" By now Robin was trying to hide the blatant fact that he was eavesdropping.

"I have...a date," Raven replied quietly.

"A date?" Starfire exclaimed fervently. Robin spit out his coffee. Even Cyborg and Beast Boy ceased their tirade. "This is glorious Raven and so exciting!"

"I guess..."

"After we consume the chicken embryos, we must leave at once to find the clothing that will remove his socks!" At this point even Raven was not only speechless but had lost her appetite.

"Friend we must not dally our dillies," the flaming red head suggested playfully.

"That's dilly-dally Star," Raven corrected. Robin downed his coffee in gulp and exited the room as stiffly as he came.

"Geez, who stepped in his cornflakes?" Beast Boy asked.

"Friend Beast Boy, whatever do you mean? I do believe Robin had consumed the pig slices as did I."

"It's just an expression," Raven explained.

"Oh! I see. Earthling colloquialisms are still quite strange to me." Raven merely stared at her and a raised a brow. "Come let us go Friend Raven we must prepare ourselves for this occasion!" she cried, pulling the mage along with her.

* * *

**Raven's Room**

The goth girl grabbed a black t-shirt, some blue jeans, and black flats and threw them on quickly. It was a rather simple outfit, but it was a lot easier to take off to try on clothes then her leotard. Starfire was pretty serious about finding the perfect outfit for her which was good because she probably could not do that on her own. Robin was acting stranger and stranger though. And he was pretty mad at her even though what happened wasn't really her fault. But at least she knew one thing...that he did still care for her. Now the question was: did she care for him still? After what he did to her it was hard to say.

"Friend Raven, are you ready for our excursion?" Starfire called from the other side of the door.

"In a second Starfire," the violet eyed girl responded calmly. She slipped on her shoes and opened the door.

"It is nice to wear the 'civilized clothes' now and then, isn't friend?" the alien grinned. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt and a pink mini-skirt with light purple boots.

"I have to agree with you on that one," Raven replied.

"Now let us venture to the mall of shopping!" she chirped happily.

* * *

**Jump City Mall**

"Raven, please, who is the gentleman that wishes to take you out for a romantic gathering?" she asked eagerly as they walked together through the throngs of people in the mall, some gawking, some nonchalant, some oblivious.

"It's just this guy I met, named Ben," she mumbled.

"Is he 'spicy'? Pray tell of his features!" she cried enthusiastically.

"Well," Raven began, trying to ignore the heat growing on her cheeks as she spoke. "He's tall and well-built and he has black hair and grey eyes that look almost silver. I guess he is pretty handsome..." Starfire's eyes sparkled as she nodded eagerly, as she listened with rapt attention.

"Where and when did he make your acquaintance?"

"We met at a club downtown about two weeks ago."

"Was this the day you and Friend Robin dismantled?" the Tamaranian asked seriously.

"You mean 'broke up', Star, and yes, it was..." Raven explained solemnly.

"Please do not be angry with me Raven, but I do believe that Friend Robin does still have the 'feelings' for you," the emerald eyed teen admitted, while making air quotes. "Despite how he is acting, I believe he does, but if this Ben is what you desire...then I cannot judge you, Friend."

"I do love him...but he's made it very clear that our relationship is on the back burner when it comes to Slade, and I don't know how I feel about Ben. It's just too soon to decide anything yet."

"I see," said Starfire, her expression faltering slightly. "Oh, there is the store of my preference!" she exclaimed, grabbing Raven's arm and ushered her into the store at lightning speed. The second they entered Macy's, the red haired girl practically attacked the clothing racks, flying back and forth to throw clothes at Raven and to find more.

"Starfire...maybe we should get a dressing room so you can try this stuff on," the dark girl suggested, while trying not to crumble under the weight of what seemed like at least 30 outfits.

"Brilliant idea, Friend!" Starfire scooped up the clothes and dragged Raven to the salesgirl sitting behind the desk near the dressing rooms. The girl sighed exasperatedly and handed Starfire a tag bearing the number 38. Raven was pretty sure you weren't permitted to take more than ten articles of clothing to try on at once. Then again the people in the clothing stores were probably used to Starfire by now. The orange-skinned girl grabbed Raven's hand and shoved her and the mountain of clothes into the spacious dressing room. The purple haired teen took a seat on the bench opposite the bundle of clothes.

"Take your time Star," she muttered.

"Oh no, Raven, I have picked the clothing out for you, so that you may look pleasing to the eye for your date!" Starfire squealed. Raven winced as she stared at the mountain of clothing. Even though she did not yet approve of Ben, Starfire still wanted Raven to look nice for him because she liked him. After all, Raven was her best friend. She tossed a skirt and a tight top at Raven and walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind her. The goth girl picked up the skirt between her two fingers and held it up, wincing. Starfire popped her head back in the door for a second. "You may do the 'trying on' now," she said with a smile. "I will be waiting for you to display your attire to me so that we may choose the best one!" And with that she shut the door once more.

_'This isn't even enough fabric for a bikini'!_ Raven thought. '_Well, Starfire is not going to go anywhere until I try these on, so I might as well_...' The dark titan slid on the tight clothes. Raven checked herself out in the mirror for a second before opening the door to let the alien give her a once over. She hated to admit it, but she actually looked kind of nice. '_Hmm, so this is what it feels like to be Starfire, no wonder she's always smiling.'_ The outfit was perfect if she were to go out or clubbing, even though it was too informal for her date tomorrow. A date...that wasn't with Robin. Her first date without Robin...

* * *

**Titans Tower**

Robin had been pacing in his room for the last half hour. The spiky haired teen simply could not get any work done because Raven was on his mind. She was _always_ on his mind. He could not believe, or was it he did not want to believe the fact that his girlfriend-former girlfriend was going on a date with some guy he had never met before. Why would she let some slimy guy from god knows where take her out? Raven didn't _do _dating, and she never had-unless it was with him of course. But now, she was letting Starfire drag her to mall to get dolled up for this guy. '_Who is this guy?'_

Raven had never rushed to the mall just for him, but this new guy from nowhere, she was going to spend hours to get ready for him. This stranger was trying to steal away Raven-_his_ Raven. The mere thought made his blood boil. Why? Why couldn't things go back to the way they were, when they were happy, and still in love and she was still in his arms? He picked up the picture of him and Raven he kept on his nightstand. It was from the fair last year after he had won her that teddy bear. She was kissing him on the cheek to thank him for winning it for her as he grinned like he was the luckiest guy on earth, because he had been. Why couldn't life go back to being easy again? Like on their very first date...

**Flashback**

Robin and Raven were lying on their backs on a blanket with their hands intertwined. They were still at the park even though it was hours after their picnic. It was dusk and the stars were just peeking out on the horizon.

"Hey, Raven, remember when I gave you your first kiss?" Robin asked with a grin.

"More like stole my first kiss," she said playfully nudging him. "Who said I wanted it to be you?"

"You could have let me down easy at least Rae. I was under the impression that you were enjoying it..."

"Well, I guess you thought wrong," she smirked. Robin stared in her eyes for a second. He tucked a purple lock behind her ear. They both blushed. Robin cleared his throat and turned to face the sky again. The sky was a nice midnight blue, like Raven's cloak, which she had swapped for civilian clothes.

"The stars sure are nice tonight," she remarked.

"Tell me about it... I love the stars, they fascinate me," he said in wonder. "Although, I always get the names mixed up. Which star is that one?" he asked pointing at a bluish star in the sky.

"Aludra from the Canis Major constellation," she answered without a moment's hesitation.

"How about...that one?"

"Adhara, the second brightest star in the sky, I'm surprised you don't know that one Robin," she remarked with a slight smile.

"And...that one?"

"The North Star, Robin, that's obvious, I'm positive you at least know that star."

"I do...but I wanted you to tell me."

"But, why?" she asked, confused.

"It's just that whenever you talk about the stars, your eyes light up...and your smile...is just...amazing...I...love seeing you happy Rae." She blushed lightly.

"If only I could show it more often..." she replied avoiding his eyes. He abruptly sat up and moved over to her. He grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and looked into her eyes again.

"Believe me Raven, it's enough for me to at least know that you're happy...with me." He captured her full lips in a sweet kiss and pulled her closer, caressing her shoulders and arms. She moaned softly, deepening the kiss as she tangled her fingers in his hair. He smiled against her mouth.

**End Flashback**

Yes, he had fallen for her-fast and hard. Robin caressed the photo longingly. Maybe he could go to the mall and find her. It shouldn't be too hard. All he had to do was find a flying red-haired alien dragging an extremely pale and miserable looking girl behind her. Maybe he could convince her to see a movie with him...as just friends of course. His gaze flitted over to the Slade mask on his work desk and the file he kept on him. He had recently found a lead on Slade, he couldn't stop now. Or had he forgotten why he had broken up with Raven in the first place? He put down the photo and grabbed the folder. The only date he had tonight was with his computer.

* * *

**Jump City Mall, Food Court**

Raven was exhausted, she just had spent two whole hours trying on what felt like hundreds of outfits. And afterward Starfire decided they just buy all of them. And as if that wasn't enough, Starfire saw something she liked, so then they had to go shopping for her for another hour and a half.

"Do not worry Friend Raven," Starfire told her while they ate lunch at the food court. "This will all do the paying off later, you will look so wondrous he will definitely ask you for a second date! You have already purchased the perfect outfit for it!" Raven groaned inaudibly. She had enough new clothes for a small village now. Thank goodness it was a department store, otherwise she would have been carted off to several jewelry and shoe stores by now.

"Oh look, there is your favorite bookstore, we simply must go inside!" the bubbly girl exclaimed after she finished drinking her mustard. Before Raven could tell her she was too tired, Starfire dragged her inside. The demoness sighed. Starfire busied herself by chatting with the guy behind the counter who was trying not to turn red. She sighed again and walked over to the original classics section two rows down. She tried not to act like a kid in a candy shop, but it was hard not to, they had just gotten a new shipment of books. The dusty book smell was filling her lungs, and she instantly relaxed. But when she looked up and saw that some other guy was reading the last new Ernest Hemingway book, she was a bit crestfallen. Maybe she could reason with him.

"Um, excuse me, sir..." she said tapping him on the shoulder. The man lowered the book and her eyes widened. "Ben?" she asked in surprise.

"Oh, hey Raven, I didn't expect to see you here," he replied with a sexy smile. "But, I should have figured you weren't a Barnes N' Nobles kind of girl."

"What brings you here?" she questioned, ignoring his last statement.

"My love of good books, like yourself," Ben admitted, sheepishly.

"Really?" she remarked sarcastically.

"What, you think I'm here to get girls?" he joked. "But you did practically fall into my lap just now."

"No-I was just-"

"I can't believe you were trying to pick up a guy Raven, I was under the impression that we had a date tomorrow." Raven couldn't help but smile.

"I only wanted to borrow your book, you know," Raven retorted.

"Man, Raven, you're letting me take you out on a date, and yet you still turn me down," the silver-eyed man teased feigning heart-break as he handed her the novel. "I think I may have the first edition at home, actually."

"Friend Raven? Are you ready to leave yet?" yelled Starfire.

"Crap," Raven swore. "It's Starfire, pretend you don't know me." '_Explaining this is going to be annoying.'_

"Raven, you know I'm more than happy to meet any of your friends," he asked clearly confused.

"That's not why, Ben, I'm asking you to hide for your own well-being."

"My...well-being?" A blur of bright red and orange appeared right in front of them.

"Friend, Raven, there you are! Oh...and who might your companion be?" Starfire asked in slight surprise when she saw the two of them standing next to each other.

"Starfire, this is Ben, Ben this is Starfire," Raven grunted, making half-hearted introductions.

"Oh, so you are the Benjamin who I have heard so much about!" the Tameranian cried ecstatically. Raven gave the alien girl a death stare. Seeming not to notice, Starfire grabbed him in a signature bone-crushing hug. "I am most pleased to meet you, new friend!"

"The pleasure is all mine, believe me," Ben replied, smooth as ever even though his ribs had just been smashed against his lungs. Starfire giggled like a school girl. The suave silver-eyed gentleman turned to Raven. "See you tomorrow night," he whispered in her ear, stroking her cheek softly as he gazed into her eyes like he could do it forever. He leaned in and brushed her cheek with his lips. She turned tomato red. And to think she had just thought that she had managed to act fairly normal the entire time they had talked. And then, much to her dismay, he released her.

"It was nice meeting you, Starfire."

"I greatly enjoyed making your acquaintance as well, newest friend," Starfire chirped with a thousand watt smile. Ben started walking away and Raven couldn't help but watch him and his perfect ass until they were out of view.

"Friend Raven," Starfire began, snapping her out of her stupor. '_Is she okay?'_

"Yeah, Star?" she responded, slightly annoyed that the alien had interrupted her. _'I need to get a grip.'_

"I do believe I rather like this Ben fellow!" Starfire bellowed. "I now understand why you do as well. He is awfully kind and really very handsome. He is also, how you say 'quite the charmer', do you not agree, Friend Raven?"

"I suppose so," Raven answered trying to shrug indifferently even though her face was still tinged red.

"Oh, look Friend Raven, there is my favorite perfume store, we must go inside!" She grabbed Raven's hand and flew into another store before she could protest.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

If Raven thought she was tired before, she was definitely beyond exhausted now. She felt more drained than she would have after a four hour training session and an hour long battle with Dr. Light, Plasmus, and Mad Mod. The sorceress figured some tea would ease her lethargy. With a sigh she exited her room and began walking toward the common room. "Damn it!" shouted a frustrated voice as she entered the room, she saw a crumpled piece of paper fly near her and land by her feet. Another paper ball went sailing past her head as she approached the computer desk.

"Robin?" she asked in a concerned voice. Robin turned to face her in slight surprise.

"Oh...Raven...sorry about that..." he said sincerely. '_And for ever deciding to break up with you in the first place', _he added mentally.

"It's alright, Robin," she replied calmly and began walking over to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea?" She definitely did not want a repeat of this morning because she was still his best friend, even if she was no longer his lover. '_We can be civil, we're still friends after all.'_

"Tea?" he wondered aloud as he watched her pour water into the kettle. "Um...actually, yes."

After about 5 minutes of drinking tea with Robin silence, Raven could not take it anymore. They had never ran out of things to talk about before, and the last thing she wanted was for things between them to be awkward.

"Robin, is something troubling you?"

"No," he lied. "Why would anything be bothering me?"

"Well, if you ever want to talk...I'm here for you, Robin," she responded.

"I'm fine, really," the ebony-haired teen insisted. She shot him a look over the rim of her mug. _Right..._ Clearly, she didn't believe him.

"I just want you to know that I care about you Robin. I always have and I always will. Regardless of whether I'm your girlfriend or not, we still have a bond," the dark girl admitted. She got up and placed the cup in the sink.

"Thank you, these days I forget that..." She smiled lightly. Well, it was a start. "Good night. And Raven..." he began. She stopped and turned to face him. There was a hidden emotion shimmering in her eyes as he said, "I'll never stop caring for you either." '_I still love you.'_

"Good night, Robin," she murmured and walked out of the common room.

"More than you could ever know..." Robin said sadly.

* * *

**Slade's Lair**

"Excellent," he drawled, as he grabbed a device from a Sladebot.

"Now, I'm just one step closer to getting what I desire... The titans won't even see it coming until it's too late..."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Free to write a review or ask questions! I have my other stories published on Fanfiction. 


	8. Broken

** _"If a relationship is to evolve, it must go through a series of endings." Lisa Moriyama_ **

* * *

The orange and black clad villain emerged from the shadows and approached her. Raven narrowed her eyes at the somewhat smug Slade. "Why did you break into the Research Facilities, what do you want?" the mage demanded, channeling her inner Robin.

"Why, to see _you_ of course," he drawled. The purple-haired titan rolled her eyes, although inside she was anxious. '_I just need to stay calm and distract Slade long enough to call for back-up', _she thought to herself.

He cupped her chin. Raven flinched involuntarily. How had he gotten so close to her without her noticing? She hadn't even seen him approach her. "As for what I want, well...I think you can guess..." Raven glared at him defiantly, trying to seem unfazed, when she knew-and he knew perfectly well that she was. "Still speechless I see? Well, we'll just have to fix that-"

"Azarath, mentrion, zinthos!"Raven yelled and Slade was slammed into the wall with his wrists and ankles bound by shackles made of black energy. "Alright Slade, you have nowhere to go, now talk. Or things will have to get messy..."she threatened. A heavy metal table encased in a black aura loomed ominously over the now immobile villain's head.

"Well little bird, I've got to say...I'm impressed," Slade admitted.

"Cut the crap, Slade," the hooded teen spat. "Unless you want me to accidentally lose my grip on this table." The masked man ignored her.

"Do you realize this is the second time you have managed to corner me like this? You're _clearly_ much stronger than the other Titans-not that your little boyfriend would ever admit it," he drawled. Her eyes widened slightly and that's when he knew he had her right where he wanted her. Even though it appeared she had trapped him, he knew she wouldn't be able to kill him. When he saw her falter, he knew just what buttons to press.

"Slade, I am not amused by your petty mind games," Raven snapped. But once again, he ignored her.

"Or...should I say _ex-_boyfriend?"

Raven's eyes flashed white in anger for a second, giving Slade the time he needed to escape. Objects around the room levitated briefly and she lost control of the table _and_ her hold on Slade. The mercenary did a one-handed back handspring to avoid the falling table. He smirked. Raven had regained control by now, but it was too late.

"You know, little bird, I think you're a great catch. It sure is a pity that bird boy doesn't," he drawled. The black and orange clad villain easily flipped over the oak desk that came hurtling towards him.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than _that,_ my dear," the masked man told her with a touch of smugness. The sorceress narrowed her eyes. Slade did taunt people his adversaries a little _too much_ at times. But the think about Slade was that unlike other villains, he could always back it up. A black-aura encased steel door caught him by surprise and he flew into a wall. Well, usually he could anyway. The mage started flying away hurriedly. Raven hoped she had at least knocked him out, but she doubted it. She had to contact the others-and fast. The dark girl opened her communicator and quickly paged Robin.

* * *

**Research Facilities Basement**

Robin had just finished the final sweep of the basement with no luck. He simply did not get it. He knew or at least thought he had known that the basement was where Slade was most likely to make an appearance. The technology down there would have tempted any villain. But then, Slade was no ordinary villain. The black and white masked teen walked briskly and turned a corner that lead to the staircase. The catchy jingle for the T-communicator sounded. He opened it immediately and to his surprise his purple-haired teammate was on the other line. Something was off. Her brow was creased with worry and a bit of fright.

"Raven. Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly. I just had a run in with Slade on the fifth floor," she explained.

"Are you okay? Did he retreat?" he asked worriedly.

"I am fine. I lost him after I knocked him out, but I doubt he will stay down for long. I need backup."

"I am paging Cyborg and the others; we will get there as fast as we can. Be careful Raven."

"Don't worry I will be-" she started to say, but then the line went dead.

"Raven? Raven! Come in!" Robin yelled at the screen.

_'No, this is NOT good! I better find her, and fast', _the ebony-haired teen thought to himself. He quickly started paging Cyborg.

* * *

Raven's communicator had been knocked out her hand. She heard a _crunch _of glass and plastic crushed under Slade's metal boot. He had found her. Again. This time she was definitely not going to stick around to chat. The half-demon started to phase through the floor. A black, gloved hand tugged on her cloak and forcefully pulled her back up.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" Raven struggled to break free. She tried flying away again, to no avail. Slade ripped her cloak clean off and tossed it away. She fell out of the air and onto the floor, feeling a little exposed. The villain pinned her down in a vice grip, her arms over her head with one strong hand and her legs with his knees. "Not too much fun on the receiving end, _is it__?_" he asked rhetorically.

Raven had had enough of this. "Stay back!" she yelled with all the courage she could muster and her eyes glowed white, but nothing happened. What happened? '_My powers...they're gone! But how? If Robin doesn't get her soon...I don't know what Slade will do to me...'_

"That's the great thing about the Research Facilities, they have all sorts of neat toys-like the one on your wrist," he said in that psychotically cheery voice. Raven glowered at him-with a mixture of shock, disgust, and anger. Giving him the sort of look that usually made others run for their lives. Slade, however, barely flinched. "Don't like it? And I thought I had such _great_ taste," he continued sarcastically. "Well, maybe this feature will change your mind."

He pressed a button on the metal cuff. Suddenly, hundreds of volts of electricity coursed through her body. She screamed and convulsed in torment. That was a voltage of electricity would have probably killed a normal human, but it only gave her excruciating pain. Finally, he moved his finger off the button, allowing the dark girl to fall motionlessly on the ground, ceasing her writhing. Feeling a little light-headed, my dear? Perhaps now you'll surrender to me," he pressed.

"Never," she responded, adamantly. A defiant glare was ever present in her eyes. He pushed the button again for about twenty seconds, then stopped. "W-what...are you d-doing?" Raven gasped out as her chest rose and fell violently. "O-or do you...just want to k-kill me slowly?"

Slade's visible eye widened slightly. "Kill you?" he asked with a touch of disbelief. "No. Torture you, yes. But... I could never _kill you._" He brought his face closer to hers. In her semi-conscious state she felt him loosen his grip on her wrists. She could feel his warm breath on her face through the slits in his mask. He brushed her cheek with his gloved hand and looked into her half-lidded violet eyes. "In fact, I-"

"Get _away_ from her!" Robin growled loudly. Slade, though caught slightly off-guard, jumped to his feet. "Titans go!" he yelled and ran toward the masked man. "Starfire, go check on Raven." With that the flaming redhead flew over to the now unconscious half-demoness. She checked her vital signs. The purple-haired girl was still breathing, thankfully, but she was in bad shape. The alien girl tried-unsuccessfully-to wake her. Raven seemed to be out cold. She was quite worried, she had never seen Raven in such a state, even after Adonis's attack.

The masked villain dodged sonic cannons, explosive disks, and a deadly swipe from a tyrannosaurus rex. Robin had had enough. He was past angry; he was livid."What did you do to her?" the spiky-haired teen demanded harshly.

"Patience, Robin, now what would be the fun in simply telling you that?" Slade asked rhetorically, ever calm and ever sarcastic.

"Enough!" the Titans leader yelled. Robin broke into a run and leapt at Slade with a flying kick, a very predictable attack. He was too blinded by his fury, a habit Slade had long ago realized. The orange and black-clad man grabbed his former apprentice by the ankle and spun him around, throwing him into a wall. He slid down the wall in a heap. With Robin out of the way, there was no one to notice Slade making his getaway.

"Robin!" Cyborg shouted worriedly. He was not just worried for his teammate's health and safety, something had gone horribly wrong; he could sense it.

The older bird flipped back onto his feet just in time to see dozens of Sladebots surrounding them. Sounding a determined battle cry, he began to take them out. He threw a freeze disk at a cluster of them and followed it with an exploding disk. He smashed into their hard drives with his bo-staff and beheaded them with a slice of his bird-a-rang. After destroying about thirty Sladebots, Robin looked around. Where was Slade?

The killing machines had begun going after Starfire more than Beast Boy or Cyborg. But why?_ Wait a minute..._ Robin pondered in realization. Wasn't she supposed to be attending to Raven? The alien used her righteous fury to send the drones sailing backwards in a destroyed heap. The girl looked around her to the dozen robots surrounding her. She gave a battle cry and held up her hands forming a huge starbolt and threw it at her attackers. The red head looked about worriedly, as if just realizing what had happened. She flew over to her leader.

"Friend Robin, I cannot locate Friend Raven!" she cried in alarm. Robin's eyes under his mask widened in shock.

"Starfire, I told you to protect her!" he yelled at the alien, pointing his finger at her accusingly. But then he stopped when he saw her crestfallen expression. It wasn't completely her fault; Slade obviously had been planning to take Raven. And when Slade wanted something he did everything in his power to make sure he got it.

"I'm sorry Starfire, it's not your fault. I'm just... really worried about Raven. If anything happens to her, I..." He couldn't help but feel terrible about the last few things he had said to her and how he treated her. What if she was really hurt? Starfire reached out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Slade could have Raven, and they could be anywhere." the redhead said sadly.

"Well wherever the hell she is, I'm going to find her," he replied.

* * *

**Slade's Hideout**

Raven stirred slowly and sat up. '_My head'_, she thought to herself. '_Where am I?'_ She realized she was sitting on something warm and soft. She glanced down. _A bed?_ Where were the chains and rusty bars locking her from the outside world and the water marks on the ceiling? Well, she was not complaining, this room was so much better than that. The purple-haired girl got up and looked around, fully taking in her surroundings.

_'Whoa...'_

The room had walls that were a midnight blue and it had four windows with sheer black curtains. The windows were practically ceiling to floor and each windowsill had seat with white and indigo cushions to match the indigo silk sheets and comforter on the bed. The midnight blue walls contrasted beautifully with the cherry wood of the bed, the floors, and the large, built in bookshelves which took up an entire wall from ceiling to floor. Her hand slid over the antique lamp that rested on the perfectly crafted cherry wood nightstand. The room was so large it had a hall with three large antique doors. She was half-considering taking one of the tempting novels from the fully stocked bookshelves and curling up on the backless burgundy settee that was placed in front of the bookshelves on the west wall parallel to the bed.

She walked up to the bookshelf and almost gawked the impressive collection, her eyes stopping on the spines of each novel. '_Is that a first edition?' _She shook her head. '_Get a hold of yourself Raven, you're in a strange room that you were placed in after you were kidnapped by a madman.'_ It was hardly the time to admire Slade's obvious knack for interior decor. She had to escape and find her friends. She walked down the hall and opened the door on her left. Inside was a large light blue and cream bathroom complete with a shower and a tub _with_ a jacuzzi. Raven quickly shut the door before she decided not to leave. She tried door on her left. It led to an enormous walk-in closet with another, larger backless burgundy settee and medium blue walls. '_If he's trying to trap me, he's doing a bang-up job', _she thought to herself. The half-demon shut the door and nearly jumped when she saw that Slade was behind it. She backed away into the main room, keeping a large space between her and the masked villain.

"So, you're up, I take it?" he said teasingly, approaching her deliberately slowly like a lion stalking its prey.

"Well that much is obvious," she deadpanned, folding her arms across her chest.

"Like what you see, my dear?" Slade asked, making the duplicity of his words somewhat obvious.

"What's it to you?" she replied, refusing to answer his question.

"Well, it's just that, I have a _proposition_ for you." By now Slade was a mere foot away from her.

"Proposition? Such as..." The amethyst-eyed teen narrowed her eyes and moved away from him some more.

"_I_ would like _you_...to be my apprentice." He moved closer to her again.

"Your...apprentice?" she repeated, slightly in shock. She shook her head and continued backing away. She stopped when her legs hit something and fell backwards onto the bed. Slade was on top of her before she could blink, pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. "Slade! What are you-" He placed a finger on her quivering pale pink lips.

"Quit the Titans; come live here...with _me_..." he murmured. The mercenary removed his finger from her mouth and caressed her impossibly soft cheek for the second time, but this time she was fully conscious. Her eyes widened before they turned to slits once more.

"Azarath, mentrion-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah. I wouldn't try that if I were you. Your powers are neutralized...at least for the next 4 hours." She glared at him and sighed.

"Why do you want _me _anyway? Can't brainwash what's left of Terra? Or better yet...why don't you ask Starfire?" Raven retorted sarcastically.

"Terra? Please, she wasn't even my optimal choice the first time. And would I even consider Starfire? That alien doesn't have half the strength, half the brains, half the talent, or half of the beauty," he paused. Raven's eyes widened at this. "That you have, my dear." The leotard-clad girl gasped.

"Slade, I-"

"Join me, Raven... You can do so much more..._ We_ can do so much more," he purred seductively, leaning closer to her with each word and fanning his warm breath onto her neck.

Raven froze; she didn't quite know what to do with herself and it was hard to think straight. Every fiber in her being was screaming at her to get away from the masked man, but something was keeping her there and she wasn't sure if it was just the neutralization of her powers.

"I'll give you anything you want-anything you could ever dream of...like this _room _for instance. All of it could be yours...just say you'll stay and work for me."

Suddenly, the dark bird's immobilization seemed to be at an end. She had finally come to her senses.

"And what if I refuse?" she asked softly. He was suddenly still again.

"You think I'm going to make you an ultimatum? Or maybe torture you in the basement until you comply? Threaten to blow up the city or destroy your friends or your home?"

"..." Raven looked away. For some odd reason, his words made her feel guilty. Why did she feel guilty?

"I am not going to force you." The Azarathian looked at him a bit forlornly. "I promise you that," he assured her. "One day, you'll come to me willingly..."

And that was the last thing she heard before she passed out again.

* * *

**Titans Tower**

Raven groaned quietly. Then abruptly sat up. '_My room? How did I get here? **When** did I get here? What happened?'_ The last thing she could remember was fighting with Slade and winding up on the ground. Then blacking out as Robin came to her rescue.

"Robin," she gasped. She had to let the others know she was alright. She glanced over at her old-fashioned clock. 10 PM it read. When did it get so late? Well, the others were probably still up. The dark girl rubbed her bleary eyes and exited her room. When she entered the Operations Room, the only person there was Cyborg, hunched over the computer, talking to what seemed to be the other Titans in his convenient built in earpiece. Going wireless and hands-free was one of the many benefits of being half robot.

"Cyborg?" she called. He stopped typing and turned to face her.

"Raven?" he asked in disbelief. "You're okay!" He pulled her into a tight hug.

"Can't...breathe..." she said in a strained voice.

"Oh, sorry, Rae," he apologized as he released her, taking in her rather disheveled appearance. Her hair was messy, as though she had been in a tussle of sorts. She looked paler than usual and her cloak was missing. "What happened to you?" he asked.

"I...don't know..."

* * *

**Titans Tower Operations Room**

"So, you don't remember _anything_?" Robin asked suspiciously.

The Titans were sitting at the large round table in the Operations Room. Robin was at the head and a freshly hooded Raven was seated at the other end. He was trying to get a recap of the mission after she went missing, but it wasn't going so well. Starfire was silent but wore a worried expression. She just wanted the questioning to be over with. Raven looked tired and needed some rest and for all Starfire knew, she was telling the truth. Cyborg was calm, but he knew Robin would not stop until he was satisfied. He knew something more went on than Raven was saying, but she did black out. She either didn't remember or she didn't want to. And Beast Boy he was just as annoyed as Robin seemed to be. He believed Raven and didn't think any further questioning was necessary. If anything did happen Raven would tell them when she was ready. But until then, he was ready to step in on her behalf at any moment to get Robin off her back.

"For the fourth time, no Robin, I don't," Raven replied in an emotionless voice.

"I still find that a little hard to believe. Then what _do_ you remember?" he inquired in slightly irritated tone.

"I remember fighting with Slade and being knocked onto the ground. Then I heard the beginning of the fight with Slade, and then nothing."

"Slade kidnapped you, Raven. Surely you can recall that," he inquired, leaning toward her, accusingly. She looked alarmed for a split second.

"He, kidnapped me? How did I get back here?" she asked, slightly confused.

"Well, that's what we're trying to find out, isn't it?" Robin retorted, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"I just told you, I don't remember-any of it," she stated calmly. Then she looked the Boy Wonder directly in the eye. "Why is that just so difficult to process?"

"Cut the crap, Raven-" Robin begin, bracing himself on the table with his hands.

"That's enough, Robin," Cyborg interjected, right before Beast Boy could. "Let it go. I think Raven is telling the truth." Robin gave him a hard stare for a long minute.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"But I want a blood test and a body scan done and the complete results in my hand in no more than 24 hours," the leader of the Titans demanded, looking straight at the other bird. "Meeting adjourned." He walked over to the automatic doors with his cape billowing about behind him. The other Titans rose from their seats, except Raven.

"I believe Friend Robin needs to sort out his priorities," Starfire said simply with a sad look on her face. Cyborg then placed a comforting hand on the alien's shoulder and she turned to him with a small smile.

"It's more than just his priorities," Beast Boy interrupted. "It's his whole agenda. We just got Raven back, we should be grateful. Celebrating, even. And maybe going out for pizza. Not making accusations. What is his problem?" He folded his arms impatiently.

"I think you already know the answer to that question," Cyborg answered in a serious tone. Beast Boy looked over at the hooded figure, who was still seated and was staring off into space at something unbeknownst to him.

"I'll be in my room," Raven announced suddenly in a low emotionless voice, without even looking in their direction. And with that she dismissed herself, and trod noiselessly to the doors and slid between them before they could open completely.

Beast Boy looked at Cyborg, as to ask for permission. "Go talk to her." Cyborg gave him a stern look. "She needs her friends right now," he added, putting a slight emphasis on the word friends.

* * *

**Hallway Near Raven's Room**

"Raven, wait up," Beast Boy called, speed-walking to catch up to her in the hallway. She stopped, but did not turn to face him.

"Yes?" she replied calmly.

"I just wanted to know," Beast Boy panted, trying to catch his breath. "How...you're doing after everything."

"I'm fine."

"Raven, you look awful. You really don't remember what happened to you, do you?" the changeling asked worriedly.

"I don't know...I only remembered fighting Slade and then...nothing..." she trailed off tonelessly.

"I'm just glad you're okay, Raven. That's all that's important to me," Beast Boy replied, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him slightly.

"Thank you, Beast Boy." She offered him a small hint of a smile. "Please tell Cyborg I'll be in the Med Lab in an hour." The green teen nodded. She turned on her heel and began walking away slowly.

* * *

**Titan's Tower Medical Laboratory**

"And, look over here for me," Cyborg instructed, while moving the check flashlight from her left temple to her right temple. "Good. Okay, Raven, you're all done." He walked over the computer and typing fervently. The printer came to life for a couple of minutes, printing about ten pages of data, most likely pertaining to her blood work and check up. The robotic titan retrieved them.

"Now, Raven, the consensus is-" he looked up for a second to see a certain spiky-haired teen waving him over through the glass window across the room. "I'll be right back." A minute later she saw the Cyborg motioning to the papers and reading something off of them. Robin looked furious and yelled something angrily in response. Then she saw a lot of inaudible shouting and exasperated and annoyed gesticulation, probably on her part. Finally, the automatic door opened again.

"Raven, your blood pressure and heart rate are showing signs of great stress and perhaps trauma. Your blood has traces of a serum that was used to neutralize your powers and ketamine, which was probably used to knock you out. Robin is _strongly_ suggesting we keep you here tonight for observation," Cyborg said doing his best to keep most of the annoyance out of his voice.

"Do I have to?" she deadpanned, cocking a brow.

"Uhh..." Cyborg started. Suddenly the door to the lab opened.

"Yes, Raven, you _do_ have to stay here overnight-that's an order." Robin interjected.

"Fine," she replied, exasperatedly. And with that and few magical words murmured under her breath, a large tome appeared in her hands. '_It's going to be a long night'_, she thought to herself. How, right she was.

* * *

**Medical Laboratory 1 AM**

Hours later, the dark bird (who was hooked up to a machine, much to her chagrin) was levitating above the standard, white sheets on the medical lab bed. Her book lay in a discarded heap on the floor. The spell-caster must have simply passed out from exhaustion.

_Raven... _The dark girl stirred. _Raven..._

"Mmm..." she murmured in response. '_Raven, think. You need to remember...Remember me, Raven.'_ Suddenly, the mage sat up in bed, startled, eyes open wide. Fragments of memories flashed before her eyes, before she could make sense of it. She gasped. Slade _had _kidnapped her, but why? What did he want? What was he planning? Raven thought back to weeks ago when he broke in. She heard his deep voice echoing in her head, '_You owe me._ _You'll come to me willingly.' _What did that mean? Unless, he wasn't after any_thing._

Slade wanted _her_.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Free to write a review or ask questions! I have my other stories published on Fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading this chapter!


	9. Picking up the Pieces

** _"Love is an untamed force. When we try to control it, it destroys us. When we try to imprison it, it enslaves us. When we try to understand it, it leaves us feeling lost and confused."_ **

* * *

Purple strands fluttered as if in invisible winds. A blue leotard covered sorceress hovered, supine above the bed. A spiky head was turned to watch her. A sad smile was playing on Robin's lips. He still remembered how graceful she was at everything. But this was all he could do now, watch her. From a distance.

He was trying coming to grips with the fact that he could have actually lost her last night. Just the thought of it. Of losing her _forever_. What Slade could have done... What he _already_ had done. He took a deep breath. No matter how stressed and sleep deprived and irritable he had seemed these last few weeks, it was all because of what he knew. He knew what Slade could do. He had seen it. Slade could take her wherever or whenever he wanted. Right out from under their noses without even leaving a trace. The mercenary had proved it a couple of times already. If he let her go, it was only to make a point. It was merely a warning of what was to come.

He couldn't lose her again. He wouldn't be able to go on if the next time it was permanent.

Finally strengthening his resolve, he turned in his chair, prepared to leave. As he shuffled over to the door, he heard rustling in the bed behind him. Wincing, he turned to face her. _'Please don't be awake.'_It was hard enough, leaving her when she was asleep. That coupled with the fact that she really needed her rest.

After the Slade ordeal, he had a lot to think about, and even more work to do.

"Robin... Is that you?" her slightly hoarse voice asked. Sitting up in bed, she faced him slowly. A black light encased the IV in her arm and removed it. "I thought-I heard someone."

There was no denying it now. "Yes, I'm here," he sighed. "I see your powers are back."

Raven looked at him inquisitively. He wasn't as on edge as or as volatile as he had been before. Compared to the hot and cold of the last few weeks. He seemed almost..._serene_. She would need him to be if she was going to divulge what she knew of Slade's plans.

"It appears so. Cyborg said I would relatively normal in a few hours..." She stared at him, the sheets in her fists. As if to shield herself, she draped them over her legs. She figured she should get to the point. The real reason why he was here. "Did you need to ask me anything, like if I can recall anything else about last night?"

"Yes, something like that," he said softly. He sat down on a bed directly across from her. She looked down.

A tiny part of her had wondered if for just a moment, he had come to her in search of something else.

But of course. He was here for that. Not for her.

"I thought so..." she paused for a minute, lost in thought. "Look Robin, throughout everything, I haven't asked you for much. But now, I'm going to." After all he'd put her through, he owed her this.

He said nothing in response. It seemed that maybe he was going to hear her out.

"I'd like you to promise me something."

If she was going to tell him this, she wanted to do so on her conditions. She always feared for him when it came to Slade.

"Sure, Raven... I'll hear you out."

This was good so far. Hopefully the other shoe wouldn't drop.

"I'm going to tell you. But just, please...don't do anything reckless."

"...Okay." He stared at her reluctantly. Just how deep did this go? Was it worse than he feared? He swallowed deeply.

Amethyst orbs widened to punctuate her request. "Really, **promise** me."

He sighed again. "I promise." He held up a gloved hand. He really hoped he would be able to keep that promise.

"The effects of the drugs are wearing off, and memories are resurfacing... Some of the things he said... What he did to me."

"Yes..." Robin grunted, gripping the bed frame for support. She eyed him nervously.

"Last night, I know you think Starfire neglected her duty, but it wasn't anything like that..."

Robin nodded gruffly. But he did not speak. She continued. This was hard to relive, but she knew she had to tell him.

He had to know.

"Slade was after me from the start... Before you guys showed up, he targeted me. And when we fought, he used a device to neutralize my powers."

She eyed him. His masked eyes were slits and his knuckles were white, as though he was bracing himself for the worst.

"While you guys were fighting the Sladebots, he must have kidnapped me. The robots were just a diversion. When I came to, I was in a house..." At this Raven expected him to demand her to recollect something. Like to guess the location. Maybe amount of time it must have taken him to get her there. Something. But he was eerily quiet. This made what she had to tell him even more real.

Even more terrifying.

"...The last thing I remember was him telling me, that I..." she murmured. She looked down again, pained. Purple locks were shielding her face. This was going to be harder than had she thought. It was so much easier when she couldn't remember. And when he was paranoid just at the _threat_ of Slade attacking again. This was no longer just a threat. It had happened. To her.

Suddenly, she felt warm, rough fingers clasping her clenched ones. She loosened her grip and looked up at him in surprise. His gloves and his mask lay forgotten on the bed. She looked into crystal blue-grey irises. She felt the heaviness in her heart lift. Those beautiful eyes still held a warmth for her. But now there were dark grey circles under them. He looked like he had barely slept since the day they broke up. It didn't help that it was also the day he learned that Slade was very much alive. Ever since the day she told Robin about his return, he had hidden himself away from her. Beyond all reason he had continued chasing his demon, the ever illusive Slade. But now he was being vulnerable with her. She could see all of him again. It was a though the look in his eyes was saying: "I'm here for you. No matter what the next sentence is that comes out of your mouth." She tried not to tear up. Instead, she continued.

"Robin..." she started. "Slade asked me to be his apprentice." His eyes widened in shock. Then as expected, the anger grew to fury.

What she did not expect were to feel his warm, muscular arms surround her stiff petite frame.

"Listen to me, Raven... That will **not** happen." His voice was unwavering, defiant, adamant._ 'Not as long as I'm still breathing.'_

This was just like old Robin, wanting to protect her from evil. From Slade. The mage closed her eyes and allowed him to hold her pressed against his chest. They stayed like this for what seemed like a while.

Finally, it felt like they were on the same wavelength. That they were working to achieve the same end. For the first time in days, she felt close to him again. It was just a shame that it took threats and kidnapping to bring it about. She wondered if she was pushing her luck, but she wanted to ask something else of him.

"Robin...?" asked the pale purple-haired girl after he released her. "Will you promise me something else?"

"Name it." _'Just what are you up to, Raven?'_

"Would you, consider getting some rest?" He looked a little surprised at this.

"I'll consider it..."

She opened her mouth to protest.

"How about a compromise?"

He kicked of his boots, placed them next to cloak on the floor. "I'll stay with you. Until you fall asleep."

Robin had since realized that his hallucinations and rashness were product of his sleepless nights. Yet, he was afraid to sleep. Every time he tried, he was either tormented by his desires for Raven or tormented by Slade. The worst were when his dreams had elements of both. Now she had just confirmed his worst fears. His literal nightmare. But this wasn't just a passing thought in his subconscious anymore.

It was real.

Still he knew she was right. He needed to sleep.

The spell-caster nodded in acceptance, knowing this was the best she was going to get from him. And after what she told him. How she had missed sleeping next to him. She wondered if he felt it too, the Medical Laboratory. What just being here meant to them.

He laid down on the bed next to her, pulling her to him. Robin smiled sadly to himself. It was here that they had had their first kiss, among other things. _'This is where it all started.'_ That kiss was the moment they both could no longer deny that they felt more than just strong friendship for each other. There were other times when he found himself still high off the adrenaline of battle or high off Raven's healing touch.

In this room, she finally let him see her. The Raven hidden away.

** _Flashback_ **

_"You're...sore?" she repeated skeptically._

_"Well...I..." He looked around sheepishly, standing in the doorway. "Yeah."_

_"And since when do you come to me for just soreness?" He looked slyly at her as she moved forward to examine him._

_"Um...I..." He pulled his collar nervously._

_"No, I want to hear this," she deadpanned._

_"It's...um been a long day of training and I..."_

_"You...what, Robin?" she questioned sarcastically, while moving closer to him. Was she toying with him?_

_"Fine, you got me. Actually...think I'm okay. Please don't waste your energy." Her hands stilled their movements._

_"Are you sure?" She looked at him; pale fingers flashed blue._

_"Positive," he grinned. "You're probably getting sick of having to heal me."_

_"Well, I wouldn't say that..."_

_"Really, then what **would** you say?"_

_"Actually, I am beginning to think you secretly like finding different ways to injure yourself." She quirked a dark orchid brow._

_As if she didn't know._

_"I will admit, that this training session did go overboard. I let Starfire design my obstacle course this time. I think I pushed myself too hard to beat her times," he admitted. "She seems to forget I can't fly."_

_He hadn't told her outright, but of course he just wanted an excuse to see her again, in the middle of the day._

_Since he first kissed her here many months ago, he couldn't help but find ways to be close to her. Find new excuses to see her. To spend time with her. Waking up extra early in the mornings. Grazing her in corridors in passing. Trying to make her blush whenever he could. Winking at her when no one was looking. He had even elected to do more than his fair share of dishes when he saw that she sometimes liked to read in the common room after dinner._

_And he loved the way she looked with her long legs, propped up against her chest, with a book in her lap. Utterly engrossed in its pages. Occasionally her amaranth eyes would slide over to the kitchen, above the tops of the pages to watch him work. She probably thought he was unaware, but he knew._

_If they ever found themselves alone for long periods of time, they would talk for hours on end._

_On the off chance that she would let him, he would walk her to her room. Sometimes he would even give her a good night kiss. He always kissed thoroughly, leaving her breathless, and her pale cheeks flushed._

_"Sweet dreams, Raven," he would whisper in her ear and place his warm lips on her chakra. Releasing her trembling hands from his grasp only once he was an arm-length away._

_Still_ _, he hadn't been able to cross the threshold to her room._

_But one day, he would._

_Just thinking about the times they spent together made him eager to touch her again. And that coupled with the fact that he hadn't been able to sneak away any time to see her this week. It was killing him. It seemed like it was getting harder and harder to stay away from her. They stared at each other for a minute, wordlessly_.

_"So, Raven..."_

_"Robin..."_

_He held the purple gaze. He had just realized how close they were to each other on the bed. Her hand was right next to his. He could smell the lavender shampoo in her hair and could feel the heat of her thigh. But her face was shrouded in shadow. The hooded faceless figure she showed the world. But he wasn't like everyone else. He had seen her. He knew that true beauty lay beneath the mystery. 'You don't have to hide from me.' Throwing caution to the wind, he removed her hood. Purple strands touched her shoulders. Her cheeks were tinged with an adorable pink. She bit her full lip and cocked her head ever-so slightly. **Goodness.** The look in her eyes said: "I **dare** you." His eyes followed the movement of her crossing and then uncrossing her slim pale legs._

_He could barely stand it. Being this close to her without touching her._

_He looked deeply into her eyes again. A tiny smile tugged on the edge of her lips at the look of hunger in his eyes. She must of known what her subtle flirtations were doing to him. It was driving him wild. He needed to touch her_.

_He pulled her face into his hands, he closed the distance between them._

_She relaxed into his arms. Her lips were so supple and inviting. Instantly all the memories of their stolen kisses came flooding back. And he couldn't get enough of her taste. He ran his fingers through silky strands. He was brushing his hands over her neck, as she gripped his shoulders. He kissed her harder, licking and nipping at her lower lip. She granted him access. Their tongues danced together in their familiar never-ending rhythm. She moaned readily. A devious part of him wondered if he would ever get the chance to show her the **other** things he wanted to do to her with his tongue._

_The truth was that lately, his desires had taken on a darker turn. He often found himself wondering about the shapely, pale body she hid under her cloak. He had certainly imagined about as much in his dreams. He wasn't so sure she felt the same. He hadn't dared ask. He was more than content to get the pleasure of making out with her on occasion. But he did wonder. Did she dream about him, too? Desire for his touch? Think about the things he couldn't say out loud? The spiky-haired teen was apt to test that theory, as he was feathering kisses on her cheeks, nose, and chin. He decided to place a daring open-mouthed kiss near her neck. She shivered in pleasure. Robin thought she _ _might_ _._

_There certainly were other places he wanted to touch and taste._

_In spite of his longing, he_ _ had to constantly remind himself that she was still new to this. Even as she tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at him through her dark lashes. He was corrupting her._

_She was so innocent. But so sinfully gorgeous_ _._

_'Still can't believe I get to kiss her,' he thought. He leaned in for another taste of her lips, but felt something cool and thin in his way. She had placed a finger to his lips._

_"Wait."_

_The masked teen opened his eyes. Huh? Silently urging her to explain why she stopped their heated exchange. 'Why did she stop me?' She had never done that before._

_What was going on?_

_"Will you...walk me to my room?" she asked suddenly. She looked nervous._

_So that was it then. It was over. Quicker than it had began._

_He was pretty disappointed as he walked with her. Leading her to her door again. All he could do was hope he wouldn't have to wait a whole other week before he could feel her in his arms again._

_"This is goodbye," he said. "At least for now." He bent down to give her a goodbye kiss. She stopped him again, this time with a hand on his face._

_He couldn't believe it. Something had to be wrong._

_Very wrong._

_She wouldn't even let him kiss her goodbye? Maybe this was it. Maybe she decided she wanted to end this-whatever it was. He really hoped she would reconsider. 'If she ends this now, I don't know how I can go back.'_

_"Robin..." she murmured softly. The ebony-haired boy's heart was pounding in his ears as he braced himself for the clincher. Whatever her decision, he wouldn't try to persuade her otherwise. But he was going to tell her that these had been the best few months of his life. 'Even if it's over, I just want her to be happy. No matter what. She deserves happiness.'_

_She was wringing her hands together. She seemed to be struggling with something. Finally she said the last thing he could have expected,_

_"Would you...like to come in?"_

_"What?" tumbled out of his mouth dumbly. He stiffened and his eyes widened in surprise. His eyes were so wide, he bet Raven could even see his expression through his mask. This was everything he ever wanted. 'Be cool. Be cool. Breathe.' He wanted to make sure he didn't seem too eager. The billionaire's son replied to this calmly, clasping the hand that was on his face._

_"I thought you would never ask." She smiled at him._

_"Well...Robin." She stepped aside to let him in._

_"...Richard," he said in response. "My name is Richard." She looked up at him. Yes, he was trusting her with something private: his name. Like she was trusting him with her private space._

_"Richard," she tried. His name sounded amazing on her lips. He grinned and took her hand, followed her in. He looked around the blue walls, really taking it in. It was true he been in her room a couple of times in the past, for moments at a time. But those were life and death situations. He hadn't been invited, or gotten to actually look around._

_The lighting was low and dim. He blinked for a moment to adjust to it. He walked around, slowly taking it all in. He saw pillar candles on every surface. There were several bookcases, a chest, and shelves filled to the brim with tomes, novels, and books. There were a couple that were laying open on top of the shelves, but all in all it was extremely neat. On the back wall his eyes honed in on the candles, and then the bed that was covered in midnight blue sheets and pillows. She was looking over at him shyly, following his lingering gaze on her bed, while, trying to gauge his response to her private sanctuary. He smiled._

_"It's very...you." Looking over at the bed again, he said "Maybe even cozy." He went over to her, taking her hands. "But because it's yours, I like it even more."_

_"Thank you."_

_"You know...there's no turning back now." He had to warn her again. He was very serious about this._

_About her._

_"...I know..."_

_He was already too far gone._

_Before he could take another breath, she was on him, crushing her lips against his. Kissing him full on the mouth. Ardently and endlessly, she was brushing her lips against him. And she was moving closer to him still. Now those pale hands of hers were clinging to his shirt. That look in her eyes as she caught his lower lip in her teeth. 'God.' He had definitely felt **that**. He hadn't anticipated any of this. For her to be so open and willing to be with him like this. It was going to be difficult. 'Man, I need to tell her...'_

_He had to stop this. No matter how much he was enjoying every bit of it, and wanted it to continue. She started to suck on his lip. He felt himself get weak in the knees. Desperately, he wanted it to continue. He knew he couldn't go on without telling her. He had to come clean no matter how she would react. With great difficulty, he pulled himself away from the eager sorceress. He needed to say it to her. Before he lost his nerve._

_Pale eyelids shot open in confusion as she searched for him._

_"Wait, Raven... I don't think we should continue this if I'm not honest with you. I-um, have to tell you something." his gruff voice spilled out._

_"Okay..." she replied softly._

_He cleared his throat. "Lately I-"_

_The telepathic teen looked on while silently appraising him. It tough enough trying to word this right without an audience. Let alone one that could read his mind._

_"I-think that we should..." he tried again. A green gloved hand carved a path through his spiked hair._

_She was still observing him. Slowly watching him drown._

_"I-I guess, I feel like maybe I might want-"_

_"More?" she finished._

_"Yes!" he cried. "How did you..."_

_"I'm an empath, Robin," she said simply. _ _Of course. In addition to the healing, mind-reading, and telekinesis, she could read his emotions. Was there anything she couldn't do?_

_"So do you...maybe want to?"_

_She nodded. "Mmhm."_

_He sighed. He reached over and held her in arms. They were silent for a few moments. This was everything he ever wanted. Would this be okay? For him to do this with her? He didn't even know what they were._

_"Can we do this? Is this okay for you-for us?" Maybe they didn't have to define things._

_At least, not yet._

_"We can...go slow...see where this takes us?" she replied. "Whatever this is...this **thing** we're doing...I-I'm not ready for this to end quite yet." She was leaning back to look at him anxiously waiting for a response._

_"That is more than I could ask for from you. I really want this."_

_"I... want this too." Raven sounded hopeful. His hopeful little bird._

_He placed his chin on her amethyst strands. The former sidekick had to marvel at how well they fit together. It was unbelievable, how well she fit into his arms. He was content just to hold her at times._

_"Raven, I want to you to know that you can stop this anytime you like. If you are uncomfortable... Any reason at all..."_

_She blushed and nodded, forgetting her head was under his chin._

_"All this time..." murmuring against her neck, he inhaled deeply. "I wanted to get past this threshold..."_

_"Do you know, how hard it is to leave you at night?"_

_"I...mmmf..." a muffled noise escaped her throat, as he stroked her mouth with his own._

_"You're pretty hard to resist..." She blushed deeply at this._

_"Rob-Richard, I wanted you to come inside many times... I was just afraid," the cloaked girl admitted._

_"Afraid of-me? Why?"_

_"I thought you would reject me if I showed you my world."_

_That was the thing about her. There were always so many barriers with Raven. Her hood, her emotions, the door to her room to name a few. She was hardly an open book and that was putting it mildly. Every time he managed to break one barrier down, there were still several more. But it didn't deter him. It was all worth it._

_"I know. You were hurt before. But I would never reject you...I wish you had showed me this sooner."_

_He thought of Malchior. And even Beast Boy. It only made sense that she was scared._

_"I've always been reluctant to show this part of me. But if I had known that, I might have..."_

_"You'd be surprised what could happen if you trust me."_

_"I do-trust you." She offered him another tiny smile._

_"Good. I'm glad. If we do want this to go further we have to trust each other."_

_"Yes...we_ _ do," she agreed._

_And he was__ going to show her what this could look like. __The two of them trusting each other... Exploring each other..._ He_ reached down and placed an aching kiss on those soft lips. She kissed him back slowly. Then holding her neck, he pushed their mouths together harder. She let out a small squeak of surprise._

_"You have no **idea** how hard it's been to stay away from you all week." He inched closer to her. "I felt like I was going crazy."_

_Pulling her leotard further from her neck, he traced his fingers along the column of her alabaster skin, then with his lips and tongue. And she was oh so receptive to his touches. The skin reddened as he nibbled, and then bit the soft flesh. He wanted her thinking of **him** when she saw that mark in the morning._ _Thinking of his hands and his mouth on her body._

_She gasped. "M-more." _ _His eyes widened at this. Really?_

_More?_

_It was surprising how willing she was to explore with him. She was still so new to this. **They** were still so new to this, and he wanted to take it slow. To make sure she enjoyed each and every second. And to be sure that he could really savor his time with her. But it was difficult. Touching her drove him crazy like nothing else had before. He ran his hands down her arms slowly. Clasping her small hands briefly as he went. Giving them a reassuring squeeze. Then gradually, he traced the length of her back, and skimmed over her hips. The smell of her skin. Her sighs of encouragement urged him on. He caressed the sides her abdomen. Running fingers up and down her small waist. Over and over. She let out a beautiful moan._

_"I missed you..." the half-demon admitted breathlessly. "I-I like being with you."_

_It was everything he wanted to hear. Just when he thought the moment couldn't get more perfect._

_She said nervously, "And I'd like to...touch you-too." His eyes darkened as he heard the words coming from those sweet, pink lips. Was she for real? It was almost too much. He nodded. Unsure of his voice at the moment._

_She took great care to touch him. Pale fingers carved a path through his hair. She continued, grazing him tentatively at first. Brushing him lightly. Touching his face so softly. He kissed her hands. Her cheeks burned. He knew this was pretty adventurous for her. She could have stopped at any moment, and he would have been more than content. But she continued slowly. She stroked the ink-colored tendrils on his neck. He closed his eyes and gave himself over to her. Her hands were taking their time, exploring the muscles and planes of his back. Mimicking his movements earlier, she reached for his arms. She was biting her lip as she caressed his chest. He could barely keep himself still as she meticulously memorized the surface of his hard torso through his shirt. He could tell she was enjoying herself. And perhaps she liked what she felt. But he had to continue to be a gentleman._

_He grabbed her hands to still them. That was enough._

_For now._

_He kissed her deeply, f_ _everishly. _ _The vigilante drowned himself in the warmth of her mouth. That delectable combination of bergamot and chamomile and honey that was on her lips. He could never smell her herbal tea and not think of her. He ran his fingers through her violet hair. His heart was pounding after the way she touched him. And he felt like he was on fire. He gripped her waist, but this time tighter. He took his time, alternating between capturing her lips and sucking on her neck, and now her ear. Making her melt in his arms and cling to him. He couldn't believe this-this powerful woman, capable of destroying worlds on a whim, was allowing him to hold her and touch her like this._

_That she let him in her room. Her private space that she never shared-with anyone. He was standing in Raven's room. Kissing her._

_And he loved every single second of it._

** _End Flashback_ **

It was almost painful to be here in this room. With all those memories. Ghosts of the past looming in the air. But those were simpler times. That wasn't what she needed from him now. Right now he had to be strong for her. For both their sakes.

They would find a way to get through this-together.

He could feel her body shifting against him. Perhaps she was restless and lost in her own thoughts.

"Robin...?"

"Yeah, Raven?"

"I can't sleep...you?"

"Not really..."

She paused, "I think I need to sleep in my own bed... Will you, take me to my room?"

And so it began. History repeating itself.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it! Free to write a review or ask questions! I have my other stories published on Fanfiction. 


End file.
